Childhood Memories
by TailedCharmer
Summary: Yes, another FF9 fanfiction. Well I don't want to spoil the story so I guess you just have to read it for your self. But it does have something to do with the title!
1. Childhood Memories

Hi guys! Now, your probably really mad at me because I'm not updating "Just Love To HATE You" Well, I am working on Chapter 15, so I have **NOT **forgotten about it. I just wanted to put in this story. I wrote it on another website called the Unofficial Final Fantasy Site. But it was a LOONNNGGG time ago. So here's Chapter 1. It is kind of confusing, but it's REALLY good, and I'm proud of my work! ENJOY!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I've always wondered if I could ever break free…_

_If I could ever explore…_

_If I could ever make friends…_

_If I could ever take my own path…_

_I could never do anything like that…_

…_Unless of course if I meet up with the one…_

_To show me the world…_

_To show me how to make friends…_

_To show me how to take my own path…_

…_To show me I could do anything!!!..._

_The one to show me my free spirit…_

_Which I have within me!!!..._

**Childhood Memories**

**Chapter 1: Childhood Memories**

_I remember if just like it was yesterday…_

We were at the Tantalus troupe's playhouse. I had a cute purple dress on which was puffy at the shoulders, with my light brown wavy hair pulled back into a ponytail with a purple ribbon holding my hair up.

A little boy with golden-brown hair and a little tail with a plain white t-shirt with a pair of small blue jeans hid behind my uncle Baku. I hid behind my mom.

Actually, she's not my real mom she's more like my guardian but I call her mom for respect.

I peeked out from behind my mom's green dress out towards the boy. My mom and uncle were just standing there talking among each other.

I then saw the boy peek his head out from behind my uncle's leg. So I quickly ducked my head behind my mom's dress. The boy with the tail then tugged on my uncle's green pants.

"What is it?" asked Baku.

"What's that?" asked Zidane pointing at me.

"BWAHAHA!" laughed Baku.

My mom started to push me out from behind her. I tried to hold myself back but she was too strong for me. Zidane then walked out from behind Uncle Baku's leg and walked out towards me but then stopped and ran back behind my uncle's leg.

"Come on, Zidane!" Baku said.

Baku then pushed Zidane out towards me until we were face to face.

My face then turned red as he stared at me. Zidane leaned forward towards me and stared straight into my eyes.

"You have nice glittery eye's." he explained.

"Th-Tha," Zidane interrupted my sentence.

"But your face is red. You look like a pig!"

"Oh yeah! W-Well, you look like a monkey with that tail!" I shot back at him.

"Take that back you scumbag!" Zidane yelled back at me.

"OH…You said the bad word." I said shocked.

"Baku, what kind of language are you teaching him?" my mom asked.

"Zidane how dare you use those words in front of me!" Baku scolded.

"But you told me to call anybody that got on my nerves, bastards or scumbags." Said Zidane.

My mom gave my uncle an evil eye which scared me a little. By the looks of it my uncle was trying to come up with an excuse.

"Heh, heh." He laughed, "That's enough sugar for you Zidane! Why don't you go inside and play with Missy?"

Baku started to push Zidane and me inside the playhouse.

"But I don't want to play with her!" Zidane nagged, "Can't I play with Blank at the fountain?"

Baku gave Zidane an eye that probably meant for him to listen or else. Baku pushed us inside and closed the door. And ever since that day, Zidane and I never got along.

**A couple of years later…**

My uncle and mom were talking outside the Tantalus playhouse. My light brown wavy hair was up in two cute pigtails which hanged over my shoulder. I had on a pink top with a pair of blue jeans that went all the way down to my ankles.

I didn't want to stay and listen to them talk so I decided to go and sleep inside of the house. I was so tired we just came back from a very long ride from the Outer Continent in an airship, so I really wanted to sleep. So I started to run to the door to the Tantalus troupe's playhouse when all of a sudden…

"Missy, remember to change your clothes if your going to sleep!" my mom yelled out to me.

"I know! You don't have to tell me that, I'm 10 years old I'd think I know what to do by now!" I yelled back. I rolled my eyes and went inside.

"Baku…" my mom muttered, "Do you think I should really be pushing her this hard?" My mom then put her head down as if she was going to cry.

"Of course not!" my uncle shot back before she busted out into tears. "You're making the right decision."

Baku then walked over to my mom and put his right hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her.

"Let's go inside. We could talk about this inside." Baku said leading my mom inside. As soon as my uncle opened the door to the Tantalus Troupe's playhouse and walked up stairs he gasped in shock. My mom looked up to see what Baku was so shocked about and gasped in shock as well.

"ZIDANE!" yelled Baku with anger in his eyes.

"MISSY!" yelled my mom as if she just got criticized.

Zidane hands and his right foot was glued to the wall. But mine's was worse; my right part of my face was glued to the table. Zidane started to struggle as he tried to pull his hands and foot off the wall but couldn't. I tried to pull my face off the table but it was no use. My face was totally glued, thanks to Zidane that jerk! But I got my revenge…

**The very next day…**

Baku walked me and Zidane outside the playhouse in the morning. My face still hurts from yesterday. Baku then quickly slipped handcuffs onto mines and Zidane's wrist which held my right wrist and Zidane's left wrist.

"Until you two get along, you'll be stuck together." Baku told us.

"But Baku-" Baku interrupted Zidane's sentence.

"But nothing! Your 10 year olds not 3 year olds." Baku scolded.

"How much times do I have to scold you, especially you Zidane! If there's one thing you need to know it's how to face the consequences."

And with that last line, Baku left me and Zidane outside and walked inside. I looked at Zidane for an answer but he just continued looking at the ground. Finally, he brought his head back up.

"What do you say we just pretend to get along with each other?" Zidane told me.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

Zidane rolled his eyes. "Just follow my lead okay?"

I nodded my head. What is he planning? Didn't he learn anything from the speech Baku just gave? Zidane runs inside the playhouse and pulls me along. As soon as we got to the stairs Zidane stopped.

"Okay, now pretend that your sick." He whispered to me.

I nodded my head. We continued to walk up the stairs. As soon as we reached the top of the stairs I saw my mom and uncle sitting down at the table in the middle of the room talking to each other. Immediately I played my part.

"Uh…" I mumbled. I grabbed unto my stomach. "Uh…" I mumbled again.

"Are you okay Missy?" Zidane asked.

I then pretended to faint. But before I fell to the ground Zidane caught me in his arms. I wonder if I was too heavy for him, but I doubt it.

My mom rushed over to me and started to brush my head with her fingers.

"Missy, honey let me-" Zidane interrupted her sentence.

"Now, now Miss-A…" Zidane then looked at my mom for an answer.

"Just call me Rose." My mom said.

"I'll take care of her. You're much too busy." Zidane explained.

"Actually I was just talking to Baku about-" Zidane interrupts again.

"Please, it will be my pleasure to help me dearest friend." Zidane said.

Wow, is he a good actor. I almost forgot this was just an act. Zidane carried me over to the beds up the ladder in the far corner. He then laid me on one of the beds.

"Are you sure you don't want me to help you Zidane?" My mom asked Zidane.

"Of course not! Why don't you go to the pub and eat something? I heard today's special is the cram deluxe!" Zidane explained.

"Come on Rose, they'll be fine." Baku nagged, "We'll come straight back. I promise!"

"All right then. I'll come right back. Now stay in the house and don't make a mess."

By the look of my mom's face, it seemed as if she wanted to feed me her doggy soup all day. Yuck! Then they walked out of the door leaving just me and Zidane alone. Zidane and I jumped off the bed. Zidane started to run towards the door pulling me along.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To Lindblum Castle!" Zidane replied.

I stopped in front of the door forcing Zidane to stop with the medal bracelet pulling at his wrist. He turned around towards me.

"But my mom said not to leave the house." I said.

Zidane rolled his eyes again. "Missy, do you always listen to your parents?" Zidane with an attitude.

I then looked down kind of embarrassed. I do listen to my mom but I don't want Zidane to think of me as a baby.

"Let's go!" I said with confidence

I then pulled Zidane out the door. Zidane and I took the air cab to Lindblum Castle. We had to keep on hiding behind the pillars because of the guards. Why am I doing this? I could get into trouble again. But before I even had time to think, Zidane pulled me out from behind the pillar and we ran though a big pair of golden doors and into a big room. I gasped in shock. The room was two times bigger then a master bedroom and had a whole bunch of statues and paintings everywhere. There was a big gigantic bed in the middle of the room. Zidane then ran to a white dresser pulling me along. He opened the first drawer and dug his hands inside pulling out a whole bunch of golden jewelry and dumping it into his pocket.

"ZIDANE WHAT ARE YOU-" Zidane cupped his hands over my mouth.

"Shhhhh! Your going to get us caught." He whispered bringing his pointer finger up to his lips.

"Huh? What was that?" I heard a mans voice speak from outside the door. All of a sudden I saw the knob to the door turn.

"Oh great!" Zidane said. Zidane then raced to the window and opened it. "Hurry! Get unto my back."

I jumped onto his back and he started to climb out of the window and down the trellises (fence that you can put against your walls and grow vines on).

"HEY! YOU KIDS YOUR NOT SUPPOSE TO BE HERE!!!" The guard yelled from above in the window. The guard then started to climb down the trellises as well.

"Zidane he's coming after us! What are we going to do?" I asked. Now I was really scared.

"We're going to lose him, that's what we're going to do" Zidane said with an evil smile on his face. He then jumped off the trellises and I jumped off his back. We then passed all the guards. I could hear them yelling.

"THIEF'S! GET THEM!!!" But I'm not a thief! I didn't take anything. Its Zidane's fault he stole it, not me. Blame him! But I wasn't going to turn Zidane in even though I despised him with all my guts.

I saw the air cab not to far away. Oh no! The cab's going to leave, we'll never make it in time! No! I'm not going to get caught and I won't get into trouble. I have to get through this! I started to run faster then I ever did before. The doors to the air cab was right about to close and take off when all of a sudden I jumped and the the doors closed behind me. Oh no, Zidane! I looked outside if he there and there he was, standing of the edge of the cab.

Of course, we're connected! I looked down at my wrist the chain that was keeping mine's and Zidane's wrist together and jammed in between the door. I could see Zidane struggling, trying to not fall off the air cab as it quickly moved across the track. I then saw a pole sticking out of a wall far ahead of us. Wow, that's pretty dangerous to leave something sticking out the wall like that. Someone might get hurt if they we're to stick there head out of the window or something and get killed by-huh? ZIDANE!!!

I then stuck my finger inside the small gap that the chain made and started to pull the doors open. I then managed to make a small slot but it wasn't big enough. I then saw Zidane put his hands inside and started to pull the door open. We started to pull with all our might when all of a sudden the doors just opened up and we fell back into the cab right before we passed the pole.

I sat up a little, wondering what just happened. I looked up and gasped in shock. I started to tap Zidane shoulder's for him to look up. He then looked up and gasped as well.

"ZZZIIIDDDAAANNNEEE!!!" yelled Baku, standing there with his fists clenched. Baku bent down towards us and took off the handcuffs and put it into his pocket. I then saw my mom crying as she ran to me and started to hug me and ask me if I was all right. I just ignored her and stared at my uncle Baku holding Zidane up to the wall. Luckily we were the only people on the air cab.

"DIDN'T I TELL YA TO STAY IN THE HOUSE!? WHY CAN'T YA LISTEN BOY!?" Baku yelled. Baku started to pound Zidane against the wall of the air cab. I then ran to uncle Baku and squeezed myself in between Zidane and Baku. I held my hands out in front of Zidane.

"ZIDANE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! I WAS THE ONE THAT PULLED HIM OUT OF THE HOUSE! PUNISH ME NOT HIM!" I yelled.

I started to cry but I still kept my hands up and stared Baku straight into the eye. Baku looked at me for a while and brought Zidane slowly down to the ground. My uncle then opened his arms out wide.

"Come here." He called gently. I then ran into his arms and hugged him. "I promise I won't punish any of you. I should just be happy that you guys are safe."

My mom then walked over to us and whispered something in Baku's ear which I couldn't really hear. My uncle then brought me down to the ground and walked with my mom to the back of the air cab. I turned my head to Zidane and saw him just sitting there looking down at the ground. I then sat down next to him. Finally, he spoke up.

"Thanks!" he said. "I never expected you to stand up for me after what I just did…" he put his hand into his pocket and brought out a gold chain with a purple diamond star on it. He then looked at it and slowly held it out to me. It seemed as if he was kind of shy to give me the necklace.

"T-This is for you!" Zidane looked away from me and just held out the necklace.

I could tell that he was shy because I felt the same way when I first met him. His face was red. I smiled and grabbed the necklace out of his hand and put it around my neck. "How do I look?" I asked cheerfully.

Zidane turned his head towards me and quickly turned his head back around. "Y-You look…" he paused. "Beautiful!"

I looked at him stunned. Didn't he call me a pig before and all of a sudden he's saying I'm beautiful? I thought he was going to tease me. With that last word, my mom grabbed me by the hand and pulled me up.

"Missy we're going!" my mom said.

"Going where?" I asked.

But before my mom could even answer me, my uncle Baku hugged me and swung me up in the air. I then saw a tear sneak out of his eye.

"Good bye, Missy! Now don't ya forget me." Baku said.

He let go of me and my mom pulled me out of the air cab. I then look back at the air cab and saw Zidane's face looking out the window. I then stared at him and grabbed onto the necklace he gave me and smiled. I kept my eye on him trying to memorize him until he was out of my sight…

So did you like it? Please send me a review and tell me what you think!!!


	2. Tantalus In Alexandria

Hi guys! I updated "Childhood Memories" so please read it! (the chapter is long though…)

**Childhood Memories**

**Chapter 2: Tantalus in Alexandria**

_I never saw him after that…_

_But now I finally get to see them after 10 years…_

…_This is where our story begins…_

In Alexandria Castle, you could see that they finished rebuilding all their homes. It's beautiful! It's even better then it was before. So to celebrate their success, Baku is planning to have another play again.

**Author's P.O.V**

Baku, Cinna, Blank, and Marcus are sitting down at a round table which is also their escape hatch they used to escape from Steiner.

"I can't believe I'm actually playing Hans." Cinna said excitingly.

"Now remember to practice your singing and your parts." Baku said.

"I know! I know! I'll practice later. But right now I have to celebrate!" Cinna said.

"Don't get too excited! The play's in two days. Don't you think you should be practicing?" Marcus said.

"You're just jealous that I got the lead and you didn't. But don't worry, I'll try not to take all the spot light!" Cinna said. Marcus then jumped out of his chair and clenched his fists.

"You wanna run that by me again?" Marcus said getting read to jump at him.

"Sure. You're jealous!" Cinna said slowly with a smirk on his face.

"THAT'S IT! WHO WANT PORK CHOPS!?" Marcus said chasing Cinna.

"I DO!" Blank yelled.

"AAAAHHHHHH!!!" Cinna yelled as Marcus chased him around the room. But they stopped as soon as Ruby busted into the room.

"Hurry she's here!" Ruby said with excitement.

"You mean my little girl!?" Baku said. Ruby nodded her head. The gang then ran down stairs.

In Alexandria Castle, Steiner's in the hallway standing in front of a pair of doors. Zidane suddenly walk's out of one of the pair of doors.

"Nope. She's not in there!" Zidane said casually. Steiner starts to jump up and down.

"Queen Garnet where are you? We mustn't keep Master Cid waiting!" said Steiner nervously.

"Hmmm…" Zidane thought, "Have you checked the harbor?"

"I never thought of that. We must leave at once!" Steiner and Zidane run through the hallways and into the harbor. Where they see a small boat with a figure sitting inside of it.

"Queen Garnet!" Steiner said relieved. Steiner runs up to the boat.

"Queen Garnet, Master Cid is awaiting for your arrival." Steiner said.

Garnet continued to look out into the water and finally brings her head up.

"Do I have to go?" asked Garnet.

"You already told Master Cid that you will attend the meeting when your town is rebuilt." Steiner continued. "I'm afraid you must attend your highness."

Garnet nodded her head and stood up and walked out of the boat. Zidane stood there at the entrance. As soon as she passed Zidane she stopped. Steiner continued to walk but finally realized that Garnet stopped.

"May I speak with Zidane?" Garnet asked.

"But-," Steiner suddenly realized why she needed to speak with Zidane so he nodded his head and left. Zidane walked up to Garnet but before he could even open his mouth Garnet spoke.

"I'm leaving to Lindblum today." Garnet gazed down at the ground.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Zidane asked.

"You can't! This meeting is only for family and…the meeting will last for 1 week!" said Garnet.

"1 WEEK!?" Zidane continued. "But what about Alexandria?"

"Beatrix will watch over Alexandria. And I was also hoping if you could help her watch Alexandria."

"Of course! But…I'm not a great leader…" Zidane said scratching his head feeling kind of embarrassed.

"I have faith in you! I'll be back in 1 week so just try you best." Garnet continued. "Beatrix will help you!"

Garnet started to walk towards the castle but then stopped and turned around towards Zidane.

"Could you also watch Steiner for me? He tends to lose his temper sometimes."

Zidane nodded his head.

"Thank you!" Garnet smiled and walked away.

After 1 hour of thinking on what he was going to do for the next 7 days, he stood up and walked out of Alexandria Castle and into the village.

_But I can't lead a village. I'm a thief not a leader. How do I get myself into these kinds of messes! _Zidane said quietly to himself.

Zidane continued to walk down Alexandria Square not going anywhere in particular.

"**_Hmm…Hmm...Hmm...I'm waiting here for that someone everyday and every night, needing someone to hold me tight…" _**someone sang.

"Wha?" Zidane came to a halt in the middle of the crowd and looked around.

_Dagger? _Zidane thought to himself.

The singing continued, **_"To cheer me up when I'm sad, and to make me smile when I'm mad, I need someone that will always care, someone that will always be there…"_**

Zidane then saw someone walking around in a white mage robe. He decided to follow the person into the crowd.

"**_Even when I'm right or wrong, and always there to keep me strong…" _**the person continued singing.

"Wow, her…singing…is…_beautiful!" _Zidane said stared at the figure with the white mage robe hood over her face. He continued to follow the figure.

"It's gotta be Dagger. She's the only one I know that would wear a white mage robe hood over her face on a hot day."

He continued to think to himself. "But I thought she left to Lindblum."

The figure inside the white mage robe continued to sing. **_"Someone to show me there's not fear, someone always there and always near, always helping me to get me through, someone there to say…I…Love…-," _**

The figure stopped in the middle of the crowd. Zidane stopped a couple of steps behind her and just stared at the figure. The figure then spun around towards Zidane. The hood was covering up her eyes but her mouth was visible. Zidane and the figure just stood there staring at each other. Finally, the figure gave Zidane a smile and quickly turned back around and started to run through the crowds.

"WAIT!" Zidane yelled. Zidane ran after the figure. They ran through the crowds knocking down a couple of people. The figure took a sharp turn into an alley. Zidane followed the figure and noticed she was stuck with no where to go. The figure then cuddled up against the wall. She was terrified!

Zidane started to walk closer to her. She then left her spot and started to run pass Zidane but before she even got a chance to escape, Zidane grabbed her by the hand. She continued to struggle and pull away from Zidane.

"Please don't rape me! And if your looking for money I don't have any, so please let me go!" she yelled. She continued to struggle.

"Dagger what are you doing? And why are you dressed like that?" Zidane asked calmly.

"Please let me go!" she continued to yell.

"Dagger it's me, Zidane!" Zidane said.

"Zidane?...Zidane?...I heard that name before…Wait! Your-your,"

She stopped talking and slowly took off her hood revealing her face.

"Wha?" Zidane said in shock taking a step back.

She had light brown wavy hair which was half up and half down, and she had a big red ribbon in her hair. She wore a blue long-sleeve blouse and a short black leathered skirt. She also had on black leathered boots that reached all the way up to her knees. She had a gold chain with a purple colored star. She had dark brown eyes that shined. Her skin was equally fair and smooth. They both looked at each other in shock.

**Missy's P.O.V**

"Zidane! (Missy!)" We both said in shock at the same time. I-I thought he was supposed to be in Lindblum? What is he doing here?

"But- (But-)," we both said in shock at the same time.

"What are you doing here? (What are you doing here?)," we both said at the same time.

Zidane started to think to himself. _Missy?...But she can't be! _Zidane thought. Zidane then looked at my neck and saw a necklace that had a purpled colored diamond crystal. _She is Missy! But the Missy I knew wasn't this…Beautiful! _Zidane thought.

This can't be Zidane! He's much more…handsome!

"Long time no see! Heh, heh." Zidane said. _Great. Why do I have to get nervous now!? _Zidane thought.

I-I can't! I'm not ready to see him yet. It's too early! What am I doing? I can't talk to him at all! But maybe I could just- No missy! What are you thinking?

"I-I have to go!" I said. I put back on my hood and ran.

"Wait…" Zidane called. But it was too late. I was gone from his sight.

**Author's P.O.V**

Zidane then leaned against the brick wall and pounded his fist against the wall.

"I'm so stupid! That was probably my last time I'd see her and I blew it." Zidane said.

"Newspaper! Newspaper get your newspaper!" a boy called from Alexandria Square. "Theater ship to play the 'Blue Rose' in Alexandria read all about it!"

Zidane lifted his head off the wall. "What?" Zidane said. Zidane ran out of the alley and saw the boy standing by the ticket booth where they sold the tickets for 'My Canary'. Zidane ran up to the boy that was selling the newspapers.

"Hey kid! I'll have one." Zidane said passing the kid the gil and grabbing the newspaper.

"Here's you change, sir!" the newspaper boy said holding out his hand with gil in it.

"Huh? Keep it! By yourself candy, it's good for you health." Zidane said smiling at the kid.

"Thank you sir! I will!" the boy said happy.

Zidane then stood there and read the newspaper. "WHAT!? There performing tomorrow. Then that means their here in Alexandria." Zidane said. Zidane then dropped the newspaper and started to run.

The newspaper boy then watched Zidane run. The boy's voice then suddenly deepened. "That's right run! (snickers) You'll be sorry if you don't." The boy's eyes then glowed red and he disappeared.

"Why didn't they tell me? Those bastards!" Zidane said. Finally, he reached the theater ship which was outside of Alexandria. He then ran inside and suddenly heard someone talking near by.

"That sounds like…Baku!" Zidane said. Zidane then followed the voice to a stage which was the dock. He suddenly heard another voice speak.

**Missy's P.O.V**

"But uncle I can't sing." I said.

"Stop putting yourself down Missy! You have a beautiful voice." Baku said. Zidane then looked out onto the dock from the side of the sage behind the curtains. There was a couple of people sitting down in the very back of the stage with instruments held in there hands. Baku and I were in the front of the stage.

"Okay, now let's put your voice to the test." Baku said.

I nodded my head. The violins then started and the piano joined in to make a soothing sound…I stood up with a piece of paper in my hand. I didn't know all of my words. I then joined in…

_**I'm waiting here for that someone…**_

_**Everyday and every night…**_

_**Needing someone to hold me tight…**_

_**To cheer me up when I'm mad…**_

_**And make me smile when I'm sad…**_

_**Always helping me to get through…**_

_**Someone there to say I LOVE YOU…!**_

_**I need that someone that will always care…**_

_**Someone that will always be there…**_

_**Even when I'm right or wrong…**_

_**And always there to keep me strong…**_

_**Someone to show me there is not fear…**_

_**Someone always there and always near…**_

_**Always there to help me through…**_

_**Someone to say I LOVE YOU…!**_

_**Someone to be there when I'm cold…**_

_**And always there for me to hold…**_

_**Someone there for me to think of…**_

_**Someone there to show me love…**_

_**Always helping me to get through…**_

_**Someone there to say I LOVE YOU…!**_

_**I LOVE YOU…! And…to...say**_

_**I…Love…You…!**_

The piano did a short instrumental and faded away. I looked up to see Baku smiling at me.

"That was excellent!" Baku stated.

"Thank you!" I started to blush.

**Author's P.O.V**

Zidane stood there gazing out at Baku and Missy. When all of a sudden he felt a hand grab onto his shoulder. He jumped a little only to see Blank.

"Zidane what are you doing here?" Blank asked.

"I heard you guys were doing another play." Zidane said.

"Yeah we are!"

"Then why didn't you tell me sooner?" Zidane asked kind of desperate.

"Your not in Tantalus remember? We can't tell you anything if you're not a member."

Zidane looked at him with a saddened look.

"What were you looking at?" Blank asked trying to look at the stage.

"Um…a…I was looking for Baku." Zidane said.

"Why?" Blank asked confused.

"I-I want to join back up with Tantalus." Zidane said making it up right then and there so Blank wouldn't have the feeling he was staring at someone else.

"Really?" Blank asked stunned. Zidane nodded his head. "All right! Finally you made a smart decision."

Blank walked out from behind the curtains and onto the stage. Zidane followed behind him. Zidane looked around the stage for Missy but didn't see her anywhere. Where is she?

"Hey, Boss!" Blank yelled over to Baku. Baku turned around to face Zidane and Blank.

"ZIDANE!" Baku opened his arms and hugged Zidane so tight that Zidane was having a hard time breathing. Zidane started throw out a couple of coughs. Noticing this, Baku let go of the boy and smiled.

"He wants to join Tantalus."

Baku's eye's widened. "You want to join back up with Tantalus?" Baku asked.

Zidane looked up at Baku and gave him a grin. "Yep!"

"BWAHAHAHA! I was hoping you would join."

Zidane cocked his head not too sure if he was making the right decision. _Why am I doing this again? _He thought to himself.

"But I'm afraid you can't just join like that." Baku stated. Zidane shot his head straight up. "We can't let anybody just join Tantalus. You need to pass the test if you want to join."

"What test?" Zidane asked.

"We've got to see if you have the skill of a thief."

"Thief?" Zidane asked.

"You'll see what I mean." Baku said with a small grin. "I'll be right back!" Baku left the stage.

After a couple of minutes Baku came back. But he came back with a girl following behind him.

"All right Zidane! If you want to join Tantalus you will have to fight against…Missy." Baku said.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	3. The Chase

Hi everybody! I'm back! Yes, after a long wait, I am updating! I know, I'm so bad for making you wait so long. MWAHAHAHA!...HA…HA…Um…Anyway, read chapter 3 of Childhood Memories!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Childhood Memories**

**Chapter 3: The Chase**

**Missy's P.O.V**

Zidane stopped dead in his track. He stood there looking up at Baku as if he was crazy.

"I can't fight her!" Zidane said.

"Why not?" Baku asked waiting for an answer.

"Because…she's a girl! I don't fight girls." He finally said.

I stepped out from behind Baku.

"So you don't want to fight me because I'm a girl?" I said with my arms crossed. Even though I found that sweet, I also found it irritating. Why does boy's always think that girls are weaker then them? I guess I just have to earn back all of the girl's title by kicking his butt!

"Well…A…yeah!" Zidane said wondering if he did the right thing.

"Well, just imagine me as a boy then." I said.

"A boy?" Zidane asked again. I nodded my head. "Fine. I'll fight you! But it's going to be hard to imagine a full-grown woman like yourself as a boy." Zidane said, kind of flirting.

"Let's start!" I said trying to prevent my face from blushing.

Baku backed away with Blank following him. I jumped high into the air and landed in the back of Zidane. I then kicked him so hard in the back that he went flying to the ground. Zidane looked up at me stunned and I grinned down at him. Zidane jumped back up and got ready for my next attack. I threw another kick towards Zidane's face but he grabbed my foot and flipped me over. I fell to the ground on my back. He's too strong for me. I can't beat him…unless I catch him off his guard.

I smirked and slowly stood up.

"Wow, Zidane! I'm impressed." I walked over to Zidane and smiled. "You know you've really grown into a fine man."

Zidane started to blush a little and smiled back at me. "You know you've grown into a fine women yourself."

"Maybe you and me could go out sometime." I lied with a sly smile on my face. I knew Zidane was going to step out of his guarding stance, which he did.

Zidane stood there shocked. Zidane started to think to himself, _We just met and she wants to go out with me already? I must have made a good impress-_. All of a sudden out of no where, I kicked him right in the stomach. Zidane went flying to the wall. Zidane clutched on this stomach and slid his body down the wall until he was in a sitting position.

"Never ever underestimate your opponent." I said. Turning my back on Zidane and walking away thinking I won was a bad mistake, because Zidane taking advantage kicked me in the back and sent me straight to the floor. I turned around on my back to see Zidane looking down at me.

He had his arms crossed and just stood there. He then brought his fist up in the air. I shut my eye's tight waiting for him to throw that fist at me. But nothing happened. I opened up my eye's to see his hand extended out towards me. He was holding his hand out to help me up. I looked up at him and saw him smiling down at me. But…why? If he was to hit me then he would've made it in Tantalus but he didn't. He pulled me up and asked "Are you okay?"

I nodded my head kind of embarrassed because he was still holding my hand. He let go of my hand as soon as Baku approached us.

"Well, that was a good fight but I'm afraid it was a tie. Ties don't equal up to a win." Baku said to Zidane hoping he would understand.

"No prob. Thanks anyway for the chance. I wasn't really sure if I really wanted to join anyway." Zidane started to walk away with his hand behind his head. "Well, see you guys at the show then. Good luck!" With that, he disappeared behind the stage.

Why didn't he just punch me? Why is he being such an idiot? I stared at the spot he left hoping he would come back, but he didn't.

"Poor boy, I knew he wasn't going to hit you." Baku told me. I quickly turned to Baku in shock.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He would never dare to hit a person while their down, especially a girl. Before he would keep on hitting the person until the person was unconscious." Blank sated.

"But Zidane changed. He's more…caring! That's why he can't join Tantalus." Baku said. "We steal from people. But he help's people."

Missy started to march over to the back of the stage. "Where do you think your going?" Blank asked.

"I'm going to fine him and settle things out!" I said running to the back stage.

"Hmp. How does Zidane do that?" Blank asked as he leaned against the wall.

"Do what?" Baku asked.

"He always gets the hot girls!" Blank said kind of pouting. Baku started to laugh.

In Alexandria Square, Missy walked around in her white robe. She walked up to a lady in a white dress holding an umbrella.

**Missy's P.O.V**

"Excuse me but have you seen a guy about my height with a tail? He has golden-brown hair and blue eyes?" I asked the lady. The lady just shook her head and walked off.

"I give up!" I said walking up to a bricked wall. I slid my body down the wall until I was in a sitting position. I sat there with my head down. When all of a sudden a pair of Alexandrian soldiers passed me which had me a lot of time to hear what they were talking about.

"I heard that Master Zidane and Beatrix are watching over Alexandria while Queen Garnet is gone." The first Alexandrian soldier told the other.

"I didn't see Zidane at dinner. Only Beatrix and Steiner were at the dinner table." The 2nd Alexandrian told the other.

"That's because he's at the roof tops. He said he wasn't hungry." The 1st Alexandrian soldier exclaimed.

Without wasting a second, I ran out of Alexandria Square pass Ruby's theater and the bell tower. I took in a deep breath after seeing the ladder I had to climb to the top. I stepped up on the ladder and climbed it until I reached the top. I carefully stepped off the ladder and onto the roof top.

I looked up to see…stars! I'm not talking about a couple, I'm talking about a whole galaxy! I wanted to just sit there and stare at the stars, but I had something important to do.

"Where is he?" I said looking around at my surroundings. I only saw the rooftops. But if he's not here then maybe he's at--. My thought got distracted when I felt somebody grab onto my shoulder.

"AHH!" I screamed. I jumped back and turned around to see a homeless guy. I took in a deep breath relieved…sort of.

"I'm sorry I thought you were-," But my sentence got cut short when the guy grabbed out a knife from his pocket and held it up to my neck. He wrapped his arm around my waist making sure I didn't try anything stupid.

"Hey there, cutie!" he told me.

I lifted my head up as I felt the cold steel of the knife touch my neck.

"Why don't you say we have some fun?" He said as he kissed my cheek.

Just what I was afraid of, I was going to get…raped. He threw me down to the ground. I looked up at him to see him smiling. He was going to jump on me. No! I won't let it happen.

"NO!!" I yelled. I then kicked him right in the crouch. I looked up to see if it hurt him at all. It did! His eyes were enormous! He fell down to his knee's clutching onto his (you know what.) I quickly stood up and started to run when I was quickly pulled back. I turned around to see the knife the guy stabbed through my white robe had pinned into the roof. I started to tug on my robe but nothing happened. I was too afraid to walk up to the knife and pull it out, since it was so close to the guy.

When the guy gained his self conscious he looked up at me and smiled once again. He stood up and slowly started to make his way towards me. I was scared to death! Wait! How could I have been so stupid? With out taking more then a second, I un-hooked my white robe from my neck and started to run. The guy quickly took his knife that was pinned to the roof ant started to chase after me.

I ran across the rooftop and across one of the boards. I kept on running not daring to look back at the guy. Until I came upon a board. I ran across the board but before I was able to reach the other side the board broke, and I quickly grabbed onto the edge of the roof. I was hanging on the edge with all my might. When all of a sudden the guy came with the knife still in his hands. The guy looked down at me and smiled. He lifted the knife high into the air.

"Too bad! What a waste" the guy looked down at me.

I looked down to see if I could jump onto something but the only thing there was a bunch of broken glass. If I was to drop then I might die, but if I stay here, I will die and drop down onto the glass. So I was going to do the only thing possible…I was going to drop.

I let loose of the edge and began to fall.

"AHHH!!!" I yelled as I waited for my death. I had my eyes closed so tight that I didn't dare open my eyes. I was so scared to see if I was dead or not. I felt the warmness of my angel's arms carry me. I just felt like sleeping in them. The angel's arms were so gentle and soft.

"Missy? Missy wake up!" a familiar voice called. "Are you okay?"

I opened my eyes and started to rub them just to be sure I wasn't dreaming. Zidane! H-He's my angel!? No this can't be right!

I looked around at my surroundings to find I was still in the same place. I looked up to see the guy with the knife in his hands looking down at me with a surprised look. The guy then quickly turned around and walked back.

"YOU LITTLE PERVERT!!!" I heard a voice yell from up on the roof top.

"WAIT! I CAN'T EXPLAIN-AAAHHHHH!!!" I saw the guy with knife, fall off of the edge of the roof. Zidane quickly backed away from the glassy area with me still held in his arms. Until CRASH!! I opened up one of my eye's to see the guy laid flat on the ground completely motionless. I looked up on the roof top to see what happened. I saw Baku, Cinna, Marcus, and Blank's head's looking down at me from the roof top with grins on their faces. I grinned back up at them. They then turned around and walked back onto the roof. I turned back around to realize I was still in Zidane's arms.

"I-I'm sorry!" I said jumping down from his arms.

"What were you doing up there? He said.

"How could you!" I yelled at him. I crossed my arms and turned away from him.

"How could I what?" He asked confused.

"I want a rematch! I know you could fight better then that!" I said to him, with my pointer finger against his chest. "You didn't fight your very best because I'm a girl, right?"

He backed away a little and gave out a grin. "Okay, okay! I'll fight you my best next time we fight!" he said.

"Hmp." I turned away from him again. "Um…thanks!" I said still turned away from him.

"No problem!" he said casually.

After a couple of seconds of silence, I decided to speak up to break the silence.

"I should really be heading back to the theater ship right now." I said calmly.

"Of course! Do you want me to walk you there?" He asked looking at me for an answer.

"That's ok! I'm not that helpless…" I said kind of joking around.

Zidane started to scratch his head. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." He said with that same grin on his face.

"Don't forget about our rematch." I smiled.

He nodded his head and we turned around and went our different ways.

Again, I'm really sorry for the long wait! The ELA test is finally finished. And I think I did good. I hope the studying paid off though. And plus, I got a cold along the way. --Lizette then sneezes-- Sorry, I **still **have a cold. Anyway, please **R&R!!! **


	4. Saul?

Well, I really don't know what to say. I wrote the whole chapter, and just to warn you, **it is really long. **It does have a little bit of mystery into it. Well…what are you still doing here? Read the chapter!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Childhood Memories**

**Chapter 4: Saul?**

"_Missy…" a deep voice called._

_I sat there in my bed. "What was that?" I asked myself. I looked around the room but only saw my dresser and chair. Thinking that I must have been hearing things, I laid back down on my bed and looked up at the ceiling._

"_Missy…" the voice said again._

_I shot straight up and looked around again. "Whose there!?" I asked. I was hoping the voice wouldn't answer back, so I would just think I was imagining again. I then laid back down assuming it was just my imagination._

_I closed my eyes hoping I would just fall asleep. When all of a sudden I felt something grab my arm. My arm started to burn._

"_AAAHHH!!!" I bolted straight up and looked at my arm. It was stinging so bad! I started to rub it but noticed their was a red print pressed against my arm. It felt like it was burning through my skin. I started to rub it with my other hand but it didn't work, it just kept on burning._

"_Missy…" the voice called again._

"_AHH!" I looked up to see a figure standing by my bedside. The figure was wearing a black robe. I couldn't see his eyes only his mouth was visible._

"_W-Who are you?" I shuttered as I backed up into the wall._

"_Missy…blood!" the figure spoke. He started to walk…or more like glide towards me. Tears started to flow out of my eyes as he approached me. The figure was now in front of me._

"_Missy…blood!" the voice said once more. Now my tears were really flowing out of my eyes. I then saw his red demon eyes from his hood. I only saw his eyes glowing. I then saw his hands appear from behind his long sleeve. His hand looked like any other human's hand but his palm was red. I felt the head of his hand as it approached me until his hand was right in front of my face and he—_

I bolted straight up from my bed with my eyes wide open and sweat running down my face. I was breathing so fast that I had to hit my chest to stop me from getting a heart attack.

"I-It was only a dream…" I said trying to catch my breath.

"_I'm afraid not…" _A voice called.

"AAAHHH!!!" I yelled. I saw the figure by the side of my bed.

P-Please leave me alone!" I begged. I then felt the burning pain in my arm again.

Baku, Cinna, Marcus, and Blank busted into the room. I cuddled up against the wall as the figure moved closer.

"WHAT'S WRONG!?" Baku yelled from the door.

"H-He's here!" I said pointing to the figure by my bed.

"WHO!?" Baku yelled again.

The figure then started to laugh. _"You foolish girl! They can't see me…only you can…" _the figure said. The figure then glided to the window. _"I'll come back for you when you're alone…" _the figure then disappeared out of the window.

I stared at the window, still scared that he might come back. I then noticed I head tears flowing down my cheeks. I whipped away my tears and looked back at Baku and the rest of the gang who were standing there by the door with worried faces.

"Are you ok?" Baku asked approached me. I quickly grabbed my pillow and covered the red hand print of my arm.

"I'm fine! I just had a bad dram that's all." I said smiling. But theyjust stared at me. "Really, I'm fine!" I said once again.

"You sure? Just tell me if any things bothering you because it might be something important." Baku said with a serious face on.

I just shook my head. "No. I told you it was just a bad dream." I said not sure if I should've told him or not.

"All right then!" Baku walked over to the door. "Make sure you have a good's night sleep. Tomorrow's the big play." He then shut the door. I heard their heavy footsteps walking down the stairs.

I didn't know what to do. I was so scared! I didn't want to tell Baku because he would just take me back home and tell my mom about it. For the very first time I didn't know what to do…

I couldn't sleep. Just the thought of that monster coming back scared me.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's P.O.V**

"Master Zidane! Master Zidane wake up sir!" A voice called.

Zidane bolted straight up. Zidane looked by his bedside only to see one of the Alexandrian knights. Zidane sighed and crashed back down on his bed. Zidane covered his eyes with his arm and yawned.

"Um…excuse me sir! But Sir Cinna of Tantalus would like to speak to you." The knight said kind of nervous.

With that, Zidane bolted right out of his bed and ran up to his mirror and quickly scanned himself to see if he was okay. He then ran out of the door, down the stairs, and pass the hallway and to the entrance. He opened the doors only to find Cinna. Zidane kind of sighed and looked around a little as if trying to find someone else there too.

"ZIDANE! M-M-," Cinna said stuttering. "MISSY RAN AWAY!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE RAN AWAY!?" He asked seriously and mad.

"You have to help me find her! Baku's pissed! I was supposed to watch her room, but I fell asleep."

"SHE RAN AWAY WHEN YOU WERE ASLEEP!?" Zidane yelled. Cinna nodded his head.

"I checked all over Alexandria but she's not here! Baku took the airship to check around Alexandria." Cinna explained.

"Are you sure you checked everywhere?" Zidane asked. Cinna nodded his head.

"Hurry! She can't be far away." Zidane said already running to Alexandria Square.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Missy's P.O.V**

I sat down next to a stoned tree in Evil Forest. I was soaking wet. I had to jump off that water fall to get down here. I had my knees up to my chest with my arms around me trying to keep warm. I didn't even care if I had to jump off a cliff to get away from everyone. I just needed sometime to myself. What does that monster want from me?

I looked at that red hand print that monster left on my arm. It didn't hurt me anymore but it looked like it was going to stay there forever.

"Why? Why?...Can't anyone answer any of my questions?" I said with my head down.

"Why what?" A voice asked.

I looked up to see where that voice came from. I gasped in shock. There was a boy sitting in the tree I was leaning on. Not just any ordinary boy. This boy was different. The boy had light brown fur all over his body. He had long rabbit ears. He wore a white t-shirt, with black leathered gloves, with metal covering his knuckles. He had long baggy pants but no shoes. His feet had white fur instead of brown fur like the rest of his body. He had bright blue eyes and a black belt going around his waist what looked like sling-shots in it. He was a rabbit but was as big as a human boy. He even looked like a boy with all the clothes he wore. He looked as if he was 13 or so.

"Hello there! What's your name?" I asked smiling.

"Saul!" the rabbit-boy said.

"I'm Missy!" I said still smiling.

Saul jumped off the tree and landed on his feet next to me. I got up and dusted the back of my skirt.

"What are you doing all the way out here?" I asked curious.

"I live here." He said just like that. He now had his hands behind his head.

"You live here?" I said weirdly with my eyebrow raised.

"Yeah! Let me show you." He said grabbing my had and pulled me behind the tree.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's P.O.V**

Zidane and Cinna stood there by the entrance of Alexandria. Zidane looked around at his surrondings but still didn't find Missy anywhere.

"Let's check Alexandria one more time." Zidane said walking back to Alexandria Square. But Cinna grabbed onto his t-shirt preventing Zidane to walk any further.

"We've searched Alexandria 9 time already including the castle! Don't you think we should check outside?" Cinna explained.

"I was hoping you wouldn't have said that. Do you really think she left Alexandria?" Zidane asked hoping Cinna would say no.

"Yeah of course! I know I would." He said seriously.

_He's right! I would probably leave town too. But outside is dangerous! What if she got attacked by a monster and now she's dea-No! I won't let it happen._

Zidane turned towards the entrance and ran out of it.

"Whoa! He looks pissed." Cinna said. Cinna then chased after him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Missy's P.O.V**

Saul dragged me over to the back of the tree. To my surprise I didn't see a normal house made out of wood. Instead I saw a big hole in the ground. Saul ran up to the hole and sat in it like he was getting ready to slide down a slide. I looked at him awkwardly.

"Come on!" He said. He then pushed himself down the hole.

"WWWEEEEEE!!!" I could hear him yell as his voice got farther and farther away. I ran up to the hole wishing he would have informed me where this lead. But it was too late! I sat down in the hole not knowing where it was going to take me.

"Well, here I go!" I pushed myself as hard as I could and laid flat on my back. I felt my body increasing down the dirt tunnel. Hey! This isn't so bad. This is actually…fun! Especially when it came to turns! Until I saw a dim light at the end. And when I reached the end I dropped out of the hole and landed on a bed. I was kind of disappointed that it ended.

"Finally, I thought you bailed on me." Saul said looking down at me. I looked around the room to see a white dresser, a couple of chairs, and a circled rug in the middle of the room. I found the room quite cute because everything in the room was really bright colors.

"Where are your parents?" I asked. But Saul just sighed and sat on his char by the bed.

"I don't have any." He said quite sadly.

"I'm sorry! But if it make's you feel any better my parents died." I said trying to make eye contact with him.

"So you live by yourself too?" he asked me getting kind of excited.

"No." I said. He then slouched back down on his chair again.

"How did your parents die?" he asked.

"I…I don't…know!" I said sadly.

"Forget about our parents. Let's go outside!" He said to me. He walked over to a white door next to his dresser and opened it up. To my amazement there were stairs in there leading up to Evil Forest. I thought it was a closet. I walked over to Saul and followed him up the stairs.

When we reached the top of the stairs which seemed forever, I saw that we were back by the tree. I was so happy to be back up on land. It was so hot down underground. "Um…Saul can you show me a way out of here?" I asked. Saul just stared at me.

"There is no way out of here" he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked totally freaked out.

"You can't pass through the Evil Forest, because it's blocked off by the spiked stoned vines. But there is one way but I don't think--," he got cut off when I grabbed onto his shoulders and stared at him straight in the eye.

"Saul…I have to get out of here!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's P.O.V**

Zidane ran up to the end of the cliff only to see the waterfall crashing down in the lake in Evil Forest. Zidane sighed, _Where is she? Missy please be close… _

Zidane turned back around and saw Cinna staring at him awkwardly.

"I'm sure she's fine." Cinna said trying to encourage Zidane. But Zidane continued to look down at the ground.

"Maybe? But what if she's not?" Zidane walked pass Cinna still looking down at the ground. Until something really caught his attention.

"OWW!" A girl's voice screamed.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" A boy's voice yelled.

"Oh nothing! I just cut myself." The girl's voice said again. "Oh great, it's bleeding."

Zidane ran back to the cliff and looked down into the lake and saw a raft, a boy, and…

"MISSY!" Zidane yelled. Cinna came running up to Zidane and saw Missy and another figure down in the lake.

"Cinna, stay up here and get Baku. I'm going to get Missy."

Cinna nodded his head and ran off. Zidane stood quite a distance away from the cliff. Zidane grinned and took in a deep breath. He then ran towards the edge and jumped off. It didn't take him more then a second to crash into the lake. The water was so cold that Zidane twitched as soon as he met the water. When he touched the floor of the lake, he pushed off it and sped up to the surface. As soon as he reached the surface he took in another deep breath and spit out water. He combed back the strand of hair that was blocking his eye and looked towards Missy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Missy's P.O.V**

ZIDANE!? What is he doing here? How did he find me!? I should be mad at him for coming here, but I'm actually relieved he came. For some reason my heart started to pound. He swam up to me and stood up when he was able to touch the ground. I just had to blush. He came all the way here to look for me.

"Missy, I was looking all over for you. Why did you run away?" he asked with a concerned look on his face. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"I…I…" 'I' was the only word that I was able to let out. I…I was going to cry! Why now? Why here? I just felt so guilty. I can't cry in front of him. I made Zidane believe that I was a tough girl, and I am. But when it came to feelings, I was weak.

"Who's this?" Saul asked looking at Zidane. Zidane took his eyes off me and looked at Saul.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" Zidane yelled backing away from Saul as Saul approached me.

"Oh…um…this is Saul. And he's Zidane." I said to both of them. I was so glad Saul came in. If Saul didn't cut in, then I would be pouring my eyes out right now. I started to laugh as Zidane and Saul stared at each other as if the other was a monster.

"Sorry kid for yelling! It's just weird to see a rabbit. I mean I've seen hippos, rats, and cats, but never a…rabbit!" Zidane said almost busting out laughing.

Saul crossed his arms across his chest and gave out an evil glare at Zidane. "Well, I've seen all the ugliest things in Gaia, but none of them are compared to you." Saul said with an attitude.

"Why you little-," I interrupted Zidane's sentence before he made a scene.

"Stop it you two! If we're planning to escape Evil Forest we need to work together." I said standing in between them.

"Fine. But if he say's another word about me, I swear I'll hurt him." Zidane said with his arms crossed.

"Yeah right, more like I hurt you." Saul said with his arms crossed too.

"Oh…and what are you gonna do? Nibble me?" Zidane said laughing, when all of a sudden Saul bit Zidane's arm.

"GET HIM OFF ME! GET HIM OFF ME! GET HIM OFF ME!" Zidane yelled while swinging his arm up and down with Saul on it. Saul then fell off Zidane's arm and landed back into the water.

"IT'S SETTLED THEN! WE'RE HAVING RABBIT STEW TONIGHT!" Zidane yelled right about to tackle Saul down.

"ZIDANE! SAUL! KNOCK IT OFF!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. They then stopped and looked at me surprised.

"Now that I got your attention, Zidane I need you to push us down the stream." I said grabbing onto the raft that was floating above the water.

"Why?"

"We're going to leave Evil Forest." I said already climbing on top of the raft and nearly falling back off.

"But Baku's coming back for us." Zidane said.

"I don't want to go with him." I said helping Saul up onto the raft.

"Why not?" Zidane asked walking closer to the raft.

"Because he's going to take me back with my mom. And then I'll never have a chance to explore Gaia."

"He didn't say that." Zidane said in confusion.

"Oh believe me he will! Please don't take me back! I don't want to go back home, at least not just yet." I said in my most serious voice.

Zidane just stood there not moving at all. He just stared down into the water.

_If I don't bring Missy back, then I'll get into serious trouble with Baku. But I can't do that to her!_

"Are you coming or not?" I asked him smiling.

Zidane looked up at us and noticed we were getting pulled away by the current. "WAIT UP!" Zidane yelled.

Zidane then started to swim towards us and climbed up onto the raft. He then sat down next to me and Saul in the middle of the raft and took deep breaths from swimming all the way towards us. The raft then started to make its way down the stream.

"I wasn't so sure if you were going to join us or not." I said smiling at him.

"You know I wouldn't leave a child and a lady by themselves." Zidane said grinning.

"There you go again, like I can't protect myself." I said.

Zidane started to laugh. "I'm just joking! I know you can protect yourself."

"Hmp." I mumbled. I then raised my knees up to my chest and rested my head on my knees.

_Who knows? This might lead up to a whole new adventure… _Zidane thought to himself while grinning up to the sky.

And that, is the end of chapter 4. See? Toldja it was long! It took me 2 hours to write this whole chapter! My eyes are actually RED!!!...Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating a little bit. Anyway, please review!


	5. The Missing Necklace

Finally I finished Chapter 5 of Childhood Memories! I tried to make it as dramatic as possible, so tell me what you think!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Childhood Memories**

**Chapter 5: The Missing Necklace**

"Cinna, are you sure he said to meet him here?" Marcus asked looking down onto Evil Forest and seeing nothing but stoned trees.

"Of coarse I am!" Cinna said panicking.

"Maybe he's waiting for us in Alexandria" Blank suggested.

"Maybe? Let's go check" Baku said already heading towards Alexandria.

"But-He-said-Oh…Just forget about it" Cinna said in one breath. Cinna then ran after the group and continued to make there way towards Alexandria.

**A couple of hours later…**

**Missy's P.O.V**

Zidane slowly opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times before realizing I was sleeping on his shoulder. Zidane let out a smile but that smile soon turned into a frown when he saw the most horrifying sight. Zidane gasped in shock. _'Why does everything bad happen when it always gets to the good parts?'_

Zidane then started to shake me for me to wake up. I lifted my head from Zidane's shoulder and looked up at him still a little drowsy. I then rubbed my eyes and yawned.

"What is it?" I asked still tired. But he just rushed over to Saul and shook him so hard that the raft kind of shook. Saul bolted straight up and looked around him only to see Zidane.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Saul yelled.

"Hurry! We need to jump off! The river's increasing. And you know what river's lead to right?" Zidane asked already waiting to see when we could jump off. Saul and I quickly stood up and ran over to Zidane.

"Alright when I count 3 were going jump" He said looking at me and Saul. I nodded my head.

"1…" Zidane said getting ready jump off.

"2…" I said getting ready to jump too.

"And…3-3!" Saul stuttered. We then jumped off the raft and landed into the water. I quickly swam back up to the surface and grabbed onto the rock next to me. I looked over to see Zidane hanging on to the rock next to me.

"Where's Saul?" I asked Zidane worried. Zidane and I looked around and saw Saul getting carried away by the current.

"HELP ME! I CAN'T SWIM!" Saul yelled with his head nearly above the water. Zidane and I swam to ground level and poured our selves out of the water onto the land. We then quickly stood up and started to run towards Saul. We kept on running till Saul was next to us but he was still in the middle of the river.

"HURRY! GRAB ONTO A ROCK!" Zidane yelled as he ran on land. Saul then tried to grab onto a rock but missed it. I then started to panic because that was the last rock but I looked farther ahead of me to see a…BRIDGE!

"Zidane there's a bridge! Hurry you have to make it over there before he passes it!" I told Zidane. Zidane then nodded his head and ran way ahead of me.

Zidane finally reached the bridge and leaned over the side of the bridge and tried to touch the water with his hand but couldn't.

"I CAN'T REACH SAUL FROM UP HERE!!" Zidane yelled as Saul was right about to reach the bridge.

"HELP ME! HEL-," Saul got cut off when Zidane grabbed onto Saul's hand.

"I GOTCHA!" Zidane yelled down, hanging from his tail that was wrapped around the railing of the bridge.

"Climb up!" Zidane ordered to Saul. Saul then used Zidane's body to climb onto the bridge. When Saul got onto the bridge he dropped down to his knees and started to take in deep breaths. Zidane then climbed up onto the bridge and took in deep breaths also.

I then showed up and ran up to Saul and dropped to my knees, and started to hug him really tight.

"Saul, I was so worried! You could've died! I'm never letting you out of my sight again!" I said letting go of him.

"Why are you so worried?" Saul said shivering.

I just smiled and said "You're like my younger brother. You have no parents, so I'll parent you." Saul just stood there shocked.

"That's nice to hear and all, but what do I get?" Zidane asked staring at me. I then walked up to him and put out my hand.

"Thank you!" I said smiling. Zidane then slowly grabbed onto my hand and we gave each other a hand shake.

_Oh my gosh…this is so dumb! A stupid handshake!_

_A handshake? Maybe she's just taking it slow or she just wants to be my…friend _Zidane thought sadly.

We then broke the handshake when Saul said "Look! Over there! It's a village!"

I shot my head to the direction he was pointing at and saw a village. The village was kind of big but not as big as Alexandria.

"Let's check it out!" Saul said, already running off the bridge and towards the village. Zidane and I then chased after him.

When we finally reached the village which wasn't that far, we walked into the entrance to see a whole bunch of people walking around. There were tents selling all kinds of goods all over the place.

"For a small village they sure have a lot of people." I said looking at the crowds.

"Let's find a place to rest first." Zidane said.

We then went looking for a resting place but instead we found a whole bunch of good food as we passed by. I looked behind to see Saul staring at all the food set out on the tents. So I quickly caught up with Zidane and whispered to him "I think Saul's hungry."

Zidane then looked behind him to see Saul looking down at the ground with a saddened look on his face So Zidane let out a grin and walked up to one of the tents leaving Saul and me behind.

Zidane came back a couple of minutes later holding a bag in his hand. Zidane took something out of the bag. I wasn't really sure what it was though. And he passed the whole entire bag to Saul. Saul then gasped and took out a carrot.

"T-Thanks!" Saul said still surprised. He then started to chow down on the carrots.

"Hey Missy!" Zidane yelled. I turned around and he tossed me a box of chocolates. "You look hungry yourself." Zidane said smiling.

A box of chocolates? For me? I started to blush, but I was still able to speak.

"Thank you! Zidane I-," But my sentence was interrupted when a guy behind one of the tents was yelling at a girl.

"AHA! I CAUGHT YOU STEALING MY FOOD AGAIN BUT THIS TIME YOU WON'T ESCAPE!!!" the man yelled to a girl a little younger then me and Zidane. She had short brown hair that was put up into two ponytails. She also had on a sleeve-less top that looked like it was made out of rags and she had on a mini-skirt that also looked like it was made out of rags.

"I'm sorry sir! I promise I won't steal from you again!" the girl said.

"Then do you have my money?" he asked.

"Um…no!" she said.

"THEN YOUR GOINT TO COURT!!!" he yelled pulling her away by the wrist.

"Please! I don't want to-," But Zidane interrupted her sentence.

"I'll pay for her." He said running up to the guy. Zidane held out a whole bunch of money. "Is that enough?"

The guy smiled. "T-That's more then enough! Thank you sir! Thank you!" the guy said. The guy then let go of the girl's wrist and walked back to his tent happier then ever.

The girl smiled and ran up to Zidane and hugged him. Zidane got kind of startled when she jumped into his arms. She then started to cry on his shoulder.

"Thank you! I thought I was going to stay in a cell for the rest of my life!" she cried.

"A…Um…Sure!" Zidane said kind of blushing.

She lifted her head and stared into Zidane's eyes. Her eyes were still kind of watery. "Who are you?" she asked kind of desperate.

"Um…Zidane!" Zidane said calmly.

Saul and I walked up to them. I just smiled and said "You could sleep with us tonight if you have no where to sleep tonight." I said still smiling.

The girl took her eyes off Zidane and looked at me. "Who's that?" she asked Zidane.

"Oh, this is Missy…and that's Saul!" he said to her.

"Oh…" she said kind of dully and moved out of Zidane's arms.

"Anyways, I'm Celia!" she said looking at Zidane and completely ignoring me and Saul.

"It's nice to meet you." Zidane said.

"Don't you think we should find a resting place?" I asked Zidane.

"Oh…right!" Zidane then started to walk and I walked beside him with Celia and Saul behind us.

"Zidane…I-I have to tell you something really important." I said looking down at the ground as we continued to walk.

"What is it?" he asked looking down at me.

"Well I-," But my sentence got interrupted when Celia squeezed herself in between me and Zidane and wrapped her arm around Zidane's arm.

"So Zidane, tell me about yourself!" She asked. She then looked back at me and rolled her eyes. I looked at her stunned.

_Oh no, she did not just push ME!? Oh that's it! If she wants to play her game, I guess I just have to play along…_

I just gave out a grin and continued to walk behind them. When we finally found a place to rest. We paid the guy at the counter and waked up to the stairs to our room. Saul opened the door to our room revealing 4 beds and a small table on the side of the beds. Saul walked up to the bed in the lower left side. I took the bed in the upper right; Celia took the bed in the lower right corner. And Zidane took the bed next to me.

"Hey Zidane!" Celia said walking over to Zidane's bed and sitting on it. "Do you mind if I-," But she stopped talking when she saw that he wasn't paying any attention to her. Zidane got off his bed and walked to my bed and sat next to me. She rolled her eyes and went back to her bed.

I looked at him to see he was looking at my necklace I was taking off.

"You still wear the necklace I gave you 10 years ago." He said.

"Of course! Do you still remember that day?" I asked placing the necklace in his hand as he examined it. His face kind of turned red as he remembered that day. "Yeah! That reminds me, why didn't you come back?" he asked now looking at me.

"I-I had a lot of things to do." I said trying to ignore his eyes. I didn't want to tell him the truth or he would hate me for sure.

"Oh…" he simply replied and put the necklace back in my hand.

"Zidane…what did you do for the past 10 years?" I asked now making contact with his eyes. I really wanted to know what he did. I was so desperate to find out! He looked at me and noticed I had a serious face on.

"Well, right after you left I…"

Zidane then told me his whole story about all his adventures. Just listening to him made me want to explore Gaia even more. I felt so bad that I wasn't with him in his adventures. He pretended he had a dagger in his hand and swung it around as he told me about his fights. He then went on and on and I wasn't a bit bored. I could listen to him forever. I laughed, gasped, and smiled as I listened to his stories. This went on all night.

**Later on in the morning…**

I opened up my eyes to see no one in the room. So I quickly bolted up out of my bed.

"Where did they go?" I asked myself. I quickly ran up to the mirror and checked myself before going to my dresser to grab my neckla-

"My necklace! I-It's gone!" I said in shock. I dropped down on the floor to check if it dropped on the ground but it wasn't there. I then started to panic. So I stood back up and started to search my bed and drawers. I searched every where. But I didn't find it!!

I then started to run for the door in hope to find Zidane outside in the village. I slammed open the door and continued to run but bumped into Zidane knocking both of us down to the ground.

"Zidane!" I yelled still on top of him. I quickly moved off of him. He sat up and rubbed his head.

"Zidane my necklace! It's missing!" I said hoping he would answer.

"You mean the necklace I gave you?" he said getting up. I nodded my head.

"You have to help me find it!" I said.

Zidane let out a grin a little surprised. "It's that important to you?"

I then kind of blushed realizing where this was leading. So I put my head down. "Yeah!"

Zidane got kind of startled and smiled down at me. He then quickly grabbed my hand and started to pull me down the stairs. "Come on!" he said pulling me out of the door.

"Zidane, where are we going?" I asked as I tried to catch up with him.

"We're going to find your necklace. But let's ask Saul and Celia first." Zidane said as we ran through the crowds. We kept on running till I saw Celia by a tent that was selling **jewelry. **

Zidane and I walked up to her but she was to busy talking to the guy selling jewelry to notice us. The guy then passed her money…a lot of it.

"Hey Celia!" Zidane yelled as we ran up to her. Celia quickly hid the money behind her back. But I already saw it!

"Have you seen my neckl-," But my sentence got cut short when I heard a big WHAM! I turned towards the man in the jewelry tent holding a hammer in his hand. It looked like he just smashed something.

"Thanks for the necklace! I'm reckoning these broken pieces will make a fortune!" he said holding up small pieces of broken purple diamonds.

My eyes widened. I quickly ran up to see what it was he just smashed…m-m-my necklace!

"E-E-Excuse…me! B-But was that a purple diamond star you just smashed?" I asked stuttering.

"Why yes! That lady over there gave it to me." The man said pointing to Celia. "I'm going to make rings with the broken pieces but I'm afraid it's going to take 1 week."

"C-C-CELIA!" I yelled with my head down and my fists clenched. Zidane looked at me wondering why I was so mad. I brought my head up but my eyes were full with tears this time.

"HOW DARE YOU! HOW COULD YOU!! I KNOW WHAT THIS IS ALL ABOUT!! THIS IS ABOUT ZIDANE GIVING ME THAT NECKLACE RIGHT!? I MEAN YOU COULD TAKE MY CLOTHES, STEAL MY MONEY, BUT **NEVER EVER **TAKE MY NECKLACE!! HOW COULD YOU SELL IT TO MAN EVEN IF THAT NECKLACE WASN'T YOURS!?" I screamed at the top of my lungs that everyone around us heard and stopped to see what was going on.

"I-I HATE YOU!!! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING! IF YOU WANT ZIDANE THE BADLY THEN TAKE HIM, CAUSE I DON'T WANT HIM ANYMORE!!!"

The tears flowed harder then ever before. I never **ever **cried in public, but in this case I didn't have a choice.

"Missy…" Zidane whispered to himself with saddened eyes.

_I've never seen her cry like this before…_

I looked at everyone around me to see they were staring at me all worried. I was so ashamed! So I covered my eyes and pushed my way through the curious crowd. I heard Zidane yell after me but I didn't feel like seeing him right now. Everything was inside the necklace! My childhood, my feelings, my heart…

Well, what do think? Don't be shy to send reviews!!!


	6. Romance by the River

Hey guys! I'M BACK. Thanks everybody for reviewing so far! As for the other people out there… ::evil glare:: I hope you have fun reading my story!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Childhood Memories**

**Chapter 6: Romance By The River**

Zidane glared at Celia who stood there looking down at the ground with the money in her hand. Zidane gave out a sigh and walked through the crowd leaving Celia there.

"ZIDANE! WAIT! I DIDN'T-," Celia yelled. Zidane then stopped with his back facing Celia.

"-Mean it! Your right, then it must've been an accident. Grabbing her necklace that she had for the past 10 years and selling it to a guy for money sounds reasonable." Zidane just gave her another disappointed glare again.

But this time she was looking right at him. Zidane just turned back around and continued to walk through the crowd.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Missy's P.O.V**

I stood on the bridge where we saved Saul. I leaned against the railing with my head down. I was still crying! I tried to stop myself by thinking of positive thoughts but it always ended up turning into negative thoughts. And I cried even more! I looked down into the water reflection to see a girl looking at me.

She looked so sad I couldn't stand her face. But it was my own reflection! So I grabbed for a rock and gripped onto it. I lifted it above my head. I didn't want to see that face! I wanted to throw something at that face so badly. I was right about to throw the rock at the girls face when someone grabbed my hand preventing me from throwing it.

I turned around to see…Zidane! I brought my hand down and the rock fell out of my hand. I was still crying so I turned away from him. I didn't want him to see me like this! But with his finger he moved my face back around so that we were eye to eye. I couldn't help but to cry even more. I didn't know what to do!

"ZIDANE!" I yelled as I jumped into his arms. Zidane's eyes widened of shock. I embraced him tight and cried on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close. I kept on crying…We were like this for the longest time. I don't know but just being with him made me feel more relaxed.

I pulled away from him when I was able to calm myself down. I looked up at him with that sad face I had on.

"Zidane…I'm sorry! T-The necklace you gave me is broken. I promised myself not to take it off but I forgot to put it back on. I thought it would be safe to keep it off for that one night. I never thought that-," the tears started to form in my eyes again.

"Don't worry about it!" Zidane said looking at me with that grin on his face.

"How can you say that? I do worry! I loved that necklace. A-And now it's gone!" I said still staring at him with my watery eyes.

"Why is it so important to you?" he asked nicely, with those eyes and that grin. I looked down at the ground.

"Because…I-,"

"HEY MISSY! ZIDANE!" Saul yelled running towards us. Zidane quickly let go of my waist. Saul ran up to me and hid behind my back.

"Saul, what's wrong?" I asked, but he just looked forward with his scared eyes.

"I sense something close by." Saul said looking at a tree near by. I looked in the direction he was looking to find a shadow. But this shadow wasn't the trees.

The shadow then moved out from behind the tree into the light of the day. Revealing its real identity.

"Garnet?" I gazed over to the figure. Garnet stood there just gazed at us.

"Look, it's Garnet!" I said. But Saul and Zidane just stood there looking at her with serious faces on. They also had their fists clenched. How rude! They didn't even welcome her. I rolled my eyes at them and ran up to Garnet.

"Garnet, it's nice to-," Garnet pushed me away. Causing me to fly to the tree she was by. It was like she had an extra boost of strength. Saul rushed up to me, but Zidane stood in front of me facing Garnet. He grabbed out his dagger and got into his fighting stance.

"Who are you?" he asked with an angry face on.

"Hmp. I've heard about you! Nosy boy you are. Always butting into others business" she said with a grin on.

"Who sent you?" Zidane asked with that same angry face on.

"(snickers) Very nosy!" Garnet snickered.

"TELL ME!" Zidane yelled getting impatient.

"All right then! I was sent by Sidluca Gaku. But I doubt you know who that is." She explained.

"Why are you using Garnet's body?" Zidane asked.

"Hmp. Look! I'm not here to answer your questions. So move, and let me take that girl." She said.

"In your life, bastard!" he yelled.

But she just walked right pass Zidane towards me, but Zidane pushed her to the ground and raised his dagger above his head.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. This body is still Garnet's! You kill me, and she dies." She said on the ground with Zidane standing next to her.

Zidane looked at her pissed. So Zidane brought his hand down.

"Hmp. I'm not done with her yet! But be sure that I'll come back for the girl." She said. She then vanished. Zidane stood there with his dagger still held in his hand.

"DAMMIT!" Zidane yelled as he dropped down to his knees.

"Are you okay?" Saul asked me.

"Yeah!" I then got up falling back down to the ground in pain.

"What's wrong?" Saul asked me.

"I think I twisted my knee!" I said sitting on the ground. Zidane looked back at me and got up and walked up to me. He placed his hand on my knee and started to push in different spots until- "AHH!" I screamed.

"She twisted her knee real good." Zidane said. "We need to bring her back to the village."

Zidane grabbed my hand and pulled me up but I fell back to the ground.

"I-I don't want to walk! It really hurts when I do." I said looking up at him.

"I can help!" a voice spoke from behind the tree. Celia! What is she doing here? She walked out from behind the tree and walked towards us. She bent down towards me.

"Hold still. This might hurt!" she placed her hand on my knee and I heard a big POP!

"AHHH!" I yelled grabbing onto my knee.

"There! That should do it! You have to keep off of it for a while." She said looking at me.

"For how long?" Zidane asked.

"For about 2 days or so." She explained.

"2 days!?" he yelled. Celia nodded her head.

"I'm afraid so!" Celia explained.

Celia got back up and started to walk off.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I don't know! I guess back to the alley to sleep." Celia explained.

"Why don't you stay with us?" I said smiling at her. Zidane looked at me shocked.

"But we have to go to Lindblum! It's pretty far!" Zidane said looking at me.

"Lindblum? I've always wanted to go there!" Celia said excited.

"Okay! Then it's decided. Let's go to Lindblum!" I said.

"Let's go!" Saul said already walking across the bridge. Celia followed behind him.

"Come on!" Zidane said. "Climb onto my back!"

"A-Are you sure?" I asked. He nodded his head.

He bent down. And I grabbed onto his shoulder and he grabbed my legs. He then stood up straight.

"Whoa!" I said losing my balance.

"Hold on tight! You don't want to fall off" he said continuing to follow Saul and Celia. I blushed and moved in closer to Zidane's back. And wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I was just wondering but, why did you let Celia come with us?" he asked with a low voice so that the others didn't hear.

"My foster mom always taught me to always forgive a person because when it comes time for somebody for forgive you, they always will."

"Really?" he asked still looking ahead of him.

"Yeah." I answered.

I then let out a yawn. I was so tired from crying all day. That must've been a record or something. I tried to stay awake until Zidane spoke.

"Why don't you rest? I'll wake you up when we get there." He said still walking.

So I laid my head on his shoulder next to his head. I didn't really care at that time because I was already half way asleep. I closed my eyes and fell asleep…

Zidane looked at me to see I was sleeping. He let out a smile and turned back around and continued to walk.

Okay, you probably think that Missy is SOOOO stupid that she forgives Celia for what she did. Don't worry! It's part of my PLAN. Anywaaayyy, **R&R!**


	7. Lindblums Destruction

Grrr, I was so mad! I typed this new chapter a couple of days before, but my computer screwed it up and I had to write it all over::kicks computer:: But I had the energy in my system to write the whole chapter over. And…I finally finished! So…I think you pretty much know what to do now. Put your eyes on the screen and read my chapter word from word!

Oh, and thanks Krimson Rogue for reviewing!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Childhood Memories**

**Chapter 7: Lindblum's Destruction **

**In Alexandria Castle…**

"Queen Garnet, I didn't expect you to come back so soon." Beatrix said to Garnet standing at the door to the throne room.

"Well you know, a change of plans and stuff" she walked over to her chair and sat in it. She then put her legs up on the table next to her.

"Hey Beatrix, you mind grabbing me a bottle of them rich champagnes? Thanks sweetheart!" Garnet said.

"Um…? Yes your highness." Beatrix then turned and left the throne room.

"Hey Steiner!" Garnet called over to Steiner who stood guard at the door. Steiner walked up to Garnet and gave her a solute.

"Yes your majesty?" Steiner asked.

"How long has it been since we gone into war?" Garnet asked.

"Um…ever since Queen Brahne was here."

"We'll get the Alexandria Soldiers ready for war in Lindblum." Garnet ordered.

"YOU'RE MAJESTY! ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" Steiner asked shocked.

"How dare you question me! Is this how you served Garnet before?"

Steiner looked at her confused.

"I mean…I am Garnet! So you have to listen to me. I mean that is how the royal thing works right? Anyways, get your ass down there and tell the soldiers to get ready for war before I cut it off!"

"Y-Yes your highness!" Steiner ran through the doors.

"(snickers) Lindblum better watch out because I ain't taking any mercy. And Missy shall be mine!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Missy!"

"Hey Missy wake up!"

**Missy's P.O.V**

I opened my eyes to see Zidane's face. So I sat up and yawned.

"We're here!" Zidane said getting off the bed I was lying on. I looked around to see…I was in the Tantalus Troup's playhouse! I got off the bed and looked around the room.

"Wow, this place hasn't changed much." I said walking to the ladder and climbing down.

"Brings back a lot of memories doesn't it?" Zidane said leaning against the wall.

"Hey, where's Celia and Saul?" I asked.

"They went to look around Lindblum" Zidane said.

"Oh…" I said looking around.

We kept quiet for a few minutes but Zidane broke the silence.

"Um…" Zidane said rubbing the back of his neck. "You wanna got out and eat at the pub? But it's not like a date or anything. It's just that I'm starving."

"Sure!" I said. He gave out a smile and we walked out the door. As soon as we walked out the door I heard a whole bunch of screaming.

"What's that?" I asked. I followed the screams down the staircase at the corner. I walked down the staircase to see a whole bunch of girls screaming. It looked like they were surrounding someone.

"Please! Please! Please ladies! Take it easy! I'll be here all day." I heard a male voice speak from the center of the bunch.

I ran up to the circle to see who that was. I tippy toed but still, I couldn't see what everyone was looking at. Then all of a sudden a fat lady hit me down to the ground with her huge body.

"Hey! Watch where your going!" the lady yelled at me and turned back around.

Watch where I'm going? She must be kidding! So I got back up. I'll show her I can watch where I'm going. I then started to run towards her. I was planning to run into her but she moved. And I tried to stop myself from going any further but ended up losing my balance and falling forward.

But before I fell to the ground somebody caught me. I looked up to see a man's face. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a red cape with a yellow long-sleeve t-shirt inside.

"Hello there! And what is a pretty lady like yourself doing here? Came to get my autograph?" the man smiled. I then stood myself up. I looked around to see I was in the middle of the bunch, and the girls started to whisper to each other.

"Um…sorry!" I said.

"Oh, don't worry about it!" he said, "Hey, why don't I show you around my place?"

"A…I'm kind of busy-,"

"Nonsense! No ones busy to see Lowell!" the man said.

He then grabbed my waist and back and tilted me back. I looked at him surprised.

"What do you say?" he asked looking at me with his brown eyes.

"A…well…" I said.

"No!" Zidane said pushing his way through the crowd and grabbing me away from him.

"Oh, and whose this?" Lowell said with a smirk on his face. The ladies in the bunch then started to whisper more. Zidane opened his mouth to speak, but I cut in.

"I'd love to go with you!" I said pulling myself away from Zidane and walking up to Lowell.

"Well, shall we?" Lowell said.

"Missy, what are you doing? What about the Pub?" Zidane said.

"I'll be back. I'm just going to look at his paintings." I said.

Zidane then looked at me shocked. "You're going with that rich boy instead of ME?"

"Zidane, I just said that I wanted to look at his paintings. What's so hard to understand?" I said calmly.

"Sure! Whatever. Just go with him already! Like I care! I'll just go to the Pub by myself." Zidane said rudely.

"Zidane, I'll go to the Pub and meet you there when I'm finished looking at Lowell's paintings…where do you want me to meet you?" I asked.

But Zidane just turned around and walked through the bunch of girls. He then just walked up the staircase as if he didn't hear my question. I was going to call after him but Lowell pulled me away. So I just followed Lowell into the museum. Why is Zidane being such a jerk?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**In the Air Ship…**

"Get the cannons ready! As soon as we get to Lindblum we attack." Garnet said sitting in her big red chair.

"Your majesty?" Beatrix asked standing on Garnet's side.

"Can't you see I'm **busy?" **Garnet asked.

"Um…yes but what has Lindblum done that made you decide to go to war?"

"Hmp. It's none of your business now is it? If you keep on asking questions, I'll have to put you down to squad Z!"

"A…never mind." Beatrix said.

"That's better!" Garnet said. "Now how long will it take till we reach Lindblum?"

"About 2 minutes or so." Beatrix said.

"Missy is going to be mine for sure."

"What was that your majesty?" Beatrix asked.

"(snickers) Oh…nothing!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zidane sat on one of the stools at the counter in the Pub. He just sat there with his head down on the counter.

"Are you going to buy something or not?" the guy behind the counter asked.

"A…I'll just have the special." Zidane said lifting his head up.

"So…your girlfriend broke up with you?" the guy behind the counter asked passing him his glass of water.

"No…I don't have a girlfriend." Zidane said drinking his water.

"Oh…"

"But do you know that Lowell freak?"

"Of course! All the ladies dig him."

"Hmp. That's the problem! Why does the ladies like him?" Zidane exclaimed.

"For his art and looks I guess" the man said. All of a sudden a girl walks in. Not just any girl, but one of the hottest girls in the district. She then sat down next to Zidane on a stool. She noticed Zidane and just gave out a smile.

"Hey there!" she winked at him. Zidane gave a quick glance at her but turned back to his plate that the guy behind the counter just have him.

"Oh…hi." Zidane said duly.

"My names Lila." She said looking at Zidane who continued to drink his water.

"Look, I'm not interested! I'm not in the mood." Zidane said.

"Oh…" she said. So she got off her stool and sat down next to another guy.

"Why didn't you ask her out?" the guy behind the counter asked.

"I don't know! I guess I just didn't feel like it." Zidane said getting off his stool. "Thanks!" Zidane placed the money on the counter leaving his barely finished plate and walked out of the Pub.

He looked down at the ground as he walked out of the Pub. **BANG!!!**

Zidane brought his head up to see a…airship! It fired another cannon ball to the town houses and it exploded! Zidane gasped in shock. He saw fire everywhere. People ran around screaming and running. He looked up to see…Garnet in the airship!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lowell and Missy ran out of the building as it caught on fire. Missy continued to run but stopped when she noticed Lowell stopped.

**Missy's P.O.V**

"My…My…Museum. It's ruined!" he cried. I ran up to him and started to pull him up but he wouldn't even move.

"We need to leave!" I said.

"Leave then! Just leave me here!" Lowell said on his knees.

"WOULD YOU STOP TALKING CRAZY!?" I yelled as I tried to pull him up. I finally got him to stand and pulled him up the staircase. I was going to run further but the building next to us collapsed. I then noticed it was the Tantalus Troupes playhouse that collapsed. I stood there shocked.

"T-The playhouse." I said looking at the clomps of bricks that lay in front of me.

"MISSY!" Lowell yelled. I then felt something as heavy as a big boulder drop on me. It was the clock! My whole body ached. I couldn't move at all. I felt my body weaken every second that passed. My lower part of my body paralyzed.

Lowell looked at me in horror. He stood there just looking at me. I reached my hand out towards Lowell for him to help me, but he just looked at me and then turned around and ran away.

"Help…" I managed to say. I dropped my hand to the ground.

All of a sudden something grabbed my hand. I looked up hoping it would be Zidane, but it wasn't . I wanted to scream, I really did! But I didn't have the strength to even open up my mouth.

"_Missy…blood!" _the figure in the black robe said. _"Finally, after all these years of searching, you're finally mine…"_

And that is the end of chapter 7! **Please R&R! **


	8. The Escape

Hiya folks! New chappies up! It took me a while to do this, but I FINALLY finished it!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Childhood Memories**

**Chapter 8: The Escape**

Zidane ran passed all the screaming people towards the Museum.

_Where is she? _Zidane thought.

"LOOK UP THERE! SHE'S FLYING!" A lady yelled pointing up at the sky.

Zidane looked up to see…Missy! Wait! He looked closer to see a figure in a black robe carrying her. Missy laid completely motionless in the figures arms.

"MISSY!" Zidane yelled. But Missy didn't reply back. But then he saw her eyes open a little, but she ended up closing them again.

_She's alive! _He thought, _DAMMIT! But how am I supposed to reach her?_

**CRASH!!!**

Zidane spun around to see were that sound came from. His eyes suddenly widened when he saw his best friend.

"HURRY UP! GET ON!" Blank yelled from the theater ship. The theater ship landed on top of a couple of houses…or more like knocking the houses down. Zidane gave out a surprised look. Zidane then ran up to the side of the theater ship, then it raised up into the air. Zidane climbed up the top and ran up to the steer that Blank was at, steering the ship.

"YOU OWE ME **BIG **TIME! Baku doesn't even know that I took the ship!" Blank said, steering the ship coming closer to the figure in the black robe holding Missy. Zidane ran to the side of the dock that Missy and the figure were close by. Zidane stepped up onto the edge trying to catch his balance.

The figure in the black robe then turned his head towards Zidane who was quite a distance away.

"MISSY!" Zidane yelled, reaching his hand towards her but couldn't reach her.

"Blank, move closer!"

"I can't! If I do I'll bang into her!"

"YOU FREAKIN' BASTARD! LET GO OF HER! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?" Zidane yelled at the figure with his fist raised.

"You…can see…me?" the figure asked.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM HER!? IF YOU WANT HER, YOU'LL HAVE TO FIGHT ME!" Zidane yelled getting ready to jump off.

"Hmp. You're just a waste of my time." The figure said.

"GO TO HELL-," but Zidane's sentence got cut short when a flashing blue light appeared. It was coming from…Missy's eyes! Her eyes were wide open but she didn't have any pupils or anything. It just glowed bright blue.

The dark figure screeched from the brightness and let go of Missy to cover his eyes. She then started to fall. Without thinking twice, Zidane jumped off the edge after her. They were falling with their head first.

"MISSY!" Zidane yelled, finally catching up with her. So he wrapped his arms around her as they fell. He closed his eyes and held her close. They fell closer and closer down to Lindblum.

_Who knew it would end like this? _Zidane thought, Missy's glowing eyes just looking down. It was like she wasn't even awake. But then he didn't feel like he was falling anymore. It was like the fall was on pause. So he opened his eyes to see they were floating in the air. He was 3 feet above the ground. He gave out a surprised gasp.

He flipped himself right-side up so that his feet were closer to the ground instead of his head. He then carried Missy in his arms. It was like everything was put into slow motion, and he was the only one that could move. But as soon as his feet touched the ground, everything started moving again.

He looked down at Missy to see she had her eyes closed now.

_What just happened? _He thought. But then he turned back to reality and looked at Missy. She wasn't moving so he shook her. But she still didn't wake up. He tried again and again but still there was no reply. So he checked for her pulse on her neck. Yes…heartbeats. She was still alive! He gave out a smile. But it wasn't long till Blank yelled from up on the airship.

"YOU IDIOT! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?" Blank yelled up from the airship as it lowered down onto the houses.

"I was just thinking that…" he gave out a grin and said "she's okay."

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT ROMEO! NOW HURRY UP AND GET ON BEFORE YOU GUYS BURN TO DEATH!"

Zidane gave out a laugh, and Blank smiled.

_She must be unconscious. But hopefully she'll wake up soon… _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"YOU IDIOTS! DID YOU FIND HER!?" Garnet yelled at the Alexandrian soldier that stood next to her.

"No, your highness. Our soldiers searched everywhere but she's no where to be found" the soldier replied.

"Well, keep looking." Garnet ordered. The soldier gave a solute and turned around and ran through the door.

"Why was I stuck with lazy soldiers?" Garnet said pounding with her first on the armrest.

"YOU'RE HIGHNESS! I think I found her." Beatrix said bursting in the room. Beatrix ran up to the edge of the ship and leaned over the ledge. Garnet got off her chair and ran over to the ledge.

"There she is!" Garnet said pointing to an airship below theirs.

Zidane had Missy in his arms and stood next to Blank talking to him at the steer.

"Hurry, shoot them down!" Garnet ordered.

"But, your highness Zidane's in there!" Beatrix said looking at Garnet in shock.

"Does it **look **like I care? Now shoot them down or you'll be living in a cell for the rest of your life!"

Beatrix gave out a sharp look but then turned around and excited the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We need to go to Treno to see Dr. Tot." Zidane said.

"Um…problem." Blank said looking straight ahead. They saw an airship in front of them. The airship was blocking their way. And there were cannons facing them and soldiers on the side of each cannon. There were at least 10 cannons.

"Here, hold Missy for a while." Zidane said placing Missy into Blank's arms.

"What are we going to do? They got us covered!" Blank said.

"We're going to lose them." Zidane said with a grin on his face. "Hold on!"

"Zidane, what the-," But Blanks sentence was interrupted when Zidane stepped on the pedal so hard that the ship jerked a little. Zidane was heading straight for the airship. He could see some of the soldiers moving out of their positions and running away. When they were going to crash right into Garnet's airship, Zidane stepped on the stop pedal so hard that it made a screeching sound. The soldiers were so scared that they were cuddled up on the ground.

Their airship stopped so close to Garnet's airship that it was just 2 inches apart.

Zidane let out a smile and simply said "boo!" The soldiers all screamed.

Zidane quickly flew up above them and flew around them. When Zidane was quite a distance away from them, he could hear someone yelling.

"YOU FOOLS! FIRE AT THE CANNONS!"

But Zidane was far away from them so the cannons didn't reach them at all. When Zidane was far away from them that the airship was no where to be seen, Zidane started to slow down. He then turned around towards Blank and said "See? That wasn't so bad was it?"

"WATCH OUT!" Blank yelled.

There was a big BOOM! The ship then shook a little. A cannon landed in the back of the airship and left a big hole. The ship then started to go crazy and headed down towards the mountains. The back of the airship was on fire. Zidane grabbed onto the steer to try and stop the ship from going down but it was no use. So Zidane just held on tightly to the steer and looked back at Blank to see he was sliding down to the front of the airship.

It looked like Blank was trying to stop himself with his feet but couldn't. Blank had Missy in his arms so he couldn't use his hands to stop himself. The airship was heading down to the mountains fast.

"BLANK!" Zidane yelled. Zidane let go of the steer and slid down to the dock with his hands up trying to keep his balance. Zidane then quickly grabbed onto Blanks hand and held onto a pipe that stuck out of the dock. Blank was now holding Missy in only one arm. Zidane showed his teeth as the tried to hold onto Blank with all his strength. He gave out a gasp as they were going to hit the mountain, so he closed his eyes. Then finally…**CRASH!!!**

**After an hour or so later…**

"Ugh!" Zidane mumbled as he sat up and rubbed his head. He was sitting on a…bed. He opened his eyes to see he was in a small room. Blank, Missy, and the airship was no where to be seen. He sat there confused. He stood up and looked around.

"Where am I?"

"Your in my house." A childish voice said. Zidane spun around to see a little girl about 7 years old sitting on a chair by the bed. She had on a puffy yellow dress with a bandana on. She then started to giggle.

"I like your tail!" she giggled.

"Oh…a…thanks! Um…have you seen a guy with reddish hair kind of my height, with a girl with a ribbon in her hair?" Zidane asked.

The girl nodded her head. "The girl is in the room next door, and the boy is sitting in the living room." She said standing up and swinging her body back and forth.

"I'll go and check on them!" Zidane said.

"You can't see the girl though. My older brothers in there checking on her."

"I'll just go and check on Blank then."

"Okay!" the girl giggled. Zidane then walked to the door and opened it, walking out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Missy's P.O.V**

I felt a soft, warm hand press against my cheek. I wanted to just wake up to see who that was. But my body just didn't want to listen. I felt the person's finger slide down my face. But my body finally agreed with me.

I opened my eyes slowly. I gave out a couple of blinks before I could see clearly. I was lying on a bed. I saw a face. I couldn't really make it out until I stared at it for a couple of seconds. He had spiky black hair and dark brown eyes. He just stared at me. He then suddenly pulled back after noticing that I was staring at him.

"I'm sorry!" he said. "I'm just not used to seeing beautiful faces."

I blushed a little and sat up. He was wearing black leather pants with a white t-shirt. He had a silver chain around his neck and a tattoo that went around the upper part of his left arm. It looked like he was a little older then me, like 21 years old. I leaned on the side of my bed. When I stood up, I kind of lost my balance. But he caught me.

"Are you all right?" he asked. I nodded my head and he stood me up.

"You need to be careful. Your legs are still not fully healed." He said.

He wrapped my arm around his shoulder and grabbed my waist. I then started to take baby steps to the door. He opened the door for me and we walked out. We walked through the hallways and started to walk down the stairs to the living room. When I was half way down the stairs I looked into the living room to see Zidane. Oh, how I wanted to see his face.

He was walking towards the stairs with a smile on his face. As soon as I reached the bottom of the steps, Zidane took my waist and wrapped my other arm on his shoulder. So the guy let go of me and had Zidane walk me over to the couch. He then carefully sat me down on the couch. He sat next to me and looked at me with a frown on his face.

"Are you okay?" he asked sincerely. I nodded my head.

"Com on sis. Let's buy you an ice cream cone." The guy said to his little sister.

"YIPPEE!!" she then ran out of the door. Blank sat on the couch and then stood up.

"Um…I think I'll come with you guys!" Blank then gave Zidane a wink and walked out of the door. When they were all gone I took my eyes off the door and looked at Zidane. Zidane was looking right at me with saddened eyes.

"I-I'm sorry!" Zidane said. I got token back a little. "I don't know! But I guess I-I was a little…jealous."

I was going to speak but he just continued. "I shouldn't have left you! If I knew this was going to happen I would have stayed with you. I'm really sorry! Man, I feel **really **stupid!"

I just smiled and leaned forward and kissed Zidane on his cheek. His face was **so red. **He looked at me stunned. He laid his hand against the cheek I kissed him on.

I just smiled and said, "Don't worry about it! Why don't we go and look around?" I stood up and pretended that my leg was all better.

After staring at me for a couple of seconds, he gave out a grin and stood up. He walked to the door and opened it for me. He then slightly bowed and said "Shall we?"

I gave out a small giggle and walked out the door. Zidane then walked out the door after me.

So…did you like it? Was it good? Anything but bad? Whatever you think, please send a review!


	9. Meet Seth and Sarah

Hello! I hope all is well who ever is reading this. Finally I finished Childhood Memories! Yay! Soon enough, I'll be up to chapter 10! Yes, chapter 10. One in front of a zero…Sorry, I'm not really that hyper today. Expected me to be hyper? Yeah, I'm not. Today it didn't take me loads of soda and skittles to write this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FF9…at least not yet. But Missy…Missy is MINE!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Childhood Memories**

**Chapter 9: Meet Seth and Sarah **

"Seth?" the childish girl asked licking her ice cream cone while sitting on a stool, leaning against the counter. Her big brown eyes on her big brother. Who sat next to her just staring at his glass of water in his hand.

_She looks so familiar. But why can't I remember her? Her face…I've seen it before but where? I have to see her again. Wait! What am I doing? Why am I thinking about her so much? I gotta stop thinking about her, _Seth thought.

"Seth?" the girl repeated.

"Huh?" Seth then took his eyes of his glass of water and stared at his younger sister. "Uh, sorry."

"Aren't you going to eat an ice cream cone?" the girl asked.

"Nah! I would rather watch you eat your ice cream cone." He said smiling at her. She smiled back and continued to eat her ice cream cone.

_I just gotta see her again..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Missy's P.O.V**

"Y-You saw the figure?" I asked shocked. I stopped in the middle of the crowd and stared at Zidane shocked.

"Yeah, he was the one that was carrying you." Zidane explained.

"But the figure said to me that no one can see him except me." I said still shocked.

"You mean you saw the monster before?" Zidane said now staring at me. I simply nodded my head and looked down at the ground.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Zidane said seriously.

"I don't know! I guess I just didn't want to go home. I knew that if I told anyone they would tell Baku and-," But Zidane interrupted me.

"You should know that I would never to that." He said staring straight into my eyes. "You're lucky he didn't hurt you."

"Um…actually-," That was all I needed to say before Zidane freaked out.

"He hurt you, didn't he?" Zidane said.

"Only a little." I said. I grabbed my long-sleeve shirt and pulled it up to my shoulders revealing the hand mark the figure left. Zidane's eyes widened.

"NOW I'M GOING TO KILL THAT THING FOR SURE!!!" Zidane yelled.

"I think it's permanent." I said as Zidane softly touched my scar with his fingers.

"OH THAT'S IT! I SHOULD HAVE KILLED HIM WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE!" Zidane yelled. "WHERE WAS LOWELL WHEN THIS HAPPENED!?"

"He ran away." I simply said.

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM TOO!!!" Zidane yelled.

"What's all the yelling about?" A voice called behind us. I turned around to see the guy that treated me. He had a leather jacket hanging over his shoulder with his little sister walking beside them. He walked over with a sly smile and stopped when he reached us.

"Hello there!" I said to the girl as she came towards me. "And what's your name?"

"I'm Sarah, and that's my brother Seth!" She said giggling a little.

"And where did you guys head off to?" Zidane said, as I played with Sarah's hair a little.

"I went to take her to the ice cream parlor, isn't that right Sarah?" Seth said smiling down at her.

"Uh-huh!" she said swinging her body back and forth. She then ran up to her brother and hugged him. "Thank you!"

"For what?" Seth said looking down at her with his hand on her head.

"For being my brother!" she said smiling up at him. He smiled down at her.

"Oh how cute! I wish I had a child." I said dreamily at Sarah and Seth. Zidane and Seth then looked at me in shock. I put my hands up on my hips and looked at them disgusted.

"You have nasty little perverted minds." I said.

"Heh, heh. You can't blame us, we're only men." Zidane said scratching the back of his head.

"I want a child too! But how do I get a child?" the girl asked.

"Um…let's go back and buy you another ice cream cone." Seth said before I was able to speak.

"Come on. You have to let the girl know sometime." I said looking at Seth.

"Fine then! Why don't you tell her?" Seth said, with his arms folded.

"Sure." I said as I walked over to Sarah. "Let's go leave these boys and talk else where."

"Okay!" She said cheerfully.

We then walked away from the boys leaving just Seth and Zidane.

**Author's P.O.V**

Seth stood there staring dreamily at Missy as she walked away with his sister. When they were out of their sight, Seth turned towards Zidane again.

"You're a lucky guy." Seth said.

"What are you talking about?" Zidane asked.

"Aren't you ad Missy together?" Seth asked.

"No…" Zidane said. "Well, at least not yet." Zidane mumbled to himself the last sentence.

"What was that?" Seth asked.

"Um…no we're not together." Zidane said quickly.

"So she's single?" Seth said kind of cheerful. Zidane stared at him with a why-do-you-want-to-know look.

"…Yeah." Zidane said as if not all that cheerful.

"Oh…" Seth said with a smile on.

"I need to find Missy and Blank. We have to leave this village so we can find some friends. It was nice meeting you, but we have to leave!" Zidane said walking through the crowds.

"Wait! Where are you guys going?" Seth said catching up with Zidane.

"I don't know but we gotta look for some friends of ours around the continent."

"Hey, I've almost finished repairing your airship." Seth said.

"Really?" Zidane said stopping in his tracks.

"But you have to wait till' morning." Seth said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now I don't ever want a baby." Sarah said sticking her tongue out in disgust. She sat up on the rooftop watching the sunset as Missy sat next to her.

**Missy's P.O.V**

"Good. But when you get older and you get married, most likely you will." I said as I looked up at the sunset.

"No way!" she said with a disgusted look on her face.

I laughed at her expression. "But don't worry, you have a lot of time to think about it." I said smiling at her.

"Hey…um…Missy?" Sarah said looking down at her fingers. "You're an adult and my brother is an adult, so…um…"

I looked at her wondering what she was getting at.

"Can you marry my brother?" she asked now looking at me.

I looked at her surprised. I opened my mouth to speak, but Sarah started to cry. Sarah took her eyes off me and brought her knees up to her chest and she started to cry on her knees. I gave out a slight sigh.

"Sarah…" I called.

"Missy please! M-My brother's a good man!" she said still crying.

"Yes he is, but why do you want your brother to get married so bad?" I asked in a gentle voice.

"Because I want him to be happy." She said looking at me.

"Your brother doesn't need to be married in order to be happy" I said. "He has you to be happy."

"But…but…" she stuttered, "I think my brother really likes you."

I looked at her kind of token back. How does she know this? Did Seth tell her? Or does she just know how her bother feels?

"Well, let's just see" I said. I didn't want to tell her what I really felt, but seeing her cry like that made me feel sorry for her.

"You mean you'll think about it?" She said taking her head off her knees and looking at me. Her tears suddenly stopped multiplying.

I nodded my head. "You're the best!" she said as she hugged me.

I gave out a smirk. "What do you say we go and look for the boys?" I asked her. She let go of me, and smiled up to me and nodded.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I wonder what's taking them so long." Seth said as he sat on the couch in the living room.

"You know girls." Zidane said sitting on the same couch Seth was sitting on.

All of a sudden the front door opened and Blank walked in.

"Blank!" Zidane called as Blank came into to join them. "Where were you?"

"I had to go and check on the airship to see what was missing." Blank said as he walked over to the wall next to Zidane and leaned on it.

"Where are Sarah and Missy?" But before anyone was able to answer Blank's question the front door opened and Missy and Sarah came in giggling about something.

"Next time can we go for a boat ride?" Sarah asked.

"Sure." I simply said.

"So how was your little talk?" Seth asked Sarah who ran up to the couch and sat in between Zidane and Seth.

"Great, but yet disgusting!" Sarah said cheerfully.

"So where did you guys go?" Zidane asked.

"We were sitting on someone's roof top."

"So are we going to go back to Lindblum to find Saul and Celia?" Blank asked.

"Come on Sarah, it's time to go to bed." Seth said.

"Can I stay up for this on night?" Sarah begged.

"No" Seth said.

"Please!" Sarah begged.

"No." Seth said again.

"Pretty please!!!" she continued to beg.

"Sarah! You need to go to bed." Seth said.

"But-," I interrupted her sentence before she begged again.

"Come on Sarah, I'll put you to bed." I said.

"Okay!" she said suddenly cheerful.

We walked up the stairs into a pink door. I walked in to see a bed in the left corner and a shelf with dolls on the right. It wasn't much but it was okay, there was also a window next to the shelf that was open letting in cool air from outside.

Sarah ran up to her bed and threw herself on top of it. I walked up to her bed side and grabbed her bed cover and put it on top of her.

"Hey Missy. When are you going to ask my brother?" Sarah asked.

"I have to think about it, remember?" I said looking down at her.

"If you can't, then you can kiss him so at least he thinks you like him?" Sarah said. "And then marry him."

"I'll tell you what, I'll sleep on it." I said standing up off her bed.

"All right!" she said kind of pouting. I walked up to the door and opened it so that the light from the hallway peeked through the door and lightened the darkened room a little.

"Good night, Missy!" Sarah called.

"Good night, Sarah!" I said smiling at her. I walked out of the door and closed the door after I took a last glance at Sarah. I walked down to the group in the living room.

"How is she?" Seth asked standing up off the couch and walking towards me. We stood by the staircase and Zidane and Blank continued to talk among each other.

"She's sleeping." I said.

"Oh…" he simply said. "I hope she didn't bother you."

"Not at all. She's really fun to be with. Your sister loves you a lot!" I said smiling.

"Oh, yeah." Seth then started to scratch the back of his head.

"Um…thanks for telling her that talk about…babies. I knew I would have to tell her one day but I didn't know how to."

"No problem." I said.

"So…a…Missy…um…if your not busy and all…do you want to go out wi-," But Seth's sentence got interrupted from a scream upstairs.

"AAAHHHHHHHH!!!"

::stretches out arms:: Well, there's another updated for ya folks! I would have made it a bit touch longer, but I wanted to leave it in a…mystery!!!!

Read and review please!


	10. Sarah's Soul Missing?

Finally I got to spend some time with my stories, and update Childhood Memories!  
So…here it is!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Childhood Memories**

**Chapter 10: Sarah's Soul Missing?**

Seth and I looked at each other in shock. We then quickly ran up to the stairs followed by Zidane and Blank. Seth slammed open the pink door. But there was nothing! Sarah wasn't in her bed. Seth ran up to the bed and started to throw the blankets and pillows to be sure she wasn't hiding underneath anything. She wasn't there!

"_Missy…"_ I heard a voice whisper my name. _"Missy out here!" _

Zidane ran up to me. "Missy do you hear that?" Zidane asked looking around the room. I nodded my head.

"Hear what?" Blank asked.

Zidane and I looked at each other knowing whose voice that was.

"Stay close to me." Zidane said as he drew out his dagger and continued to look around the room.

"_Missy…" _the voice said again.

I looked around the room continuing to find where the voice was coming from. Until I finally made contact with…the window! I ran up to the opened window and there it was. The figure! The figure flew high above the window. The figure had Sarah motionless in its arms.

"_There you are." _The figure said.

"SARAH!" I yelled. But Sarah didn't answer. Everybody ran up to the window to see Sarah, but not the figure. But Zidane could see the figure. Seth looked up at Sarah shocked.

"She can fly?" he asked.

"_Do you want Sarah back?" _the figure asked _"But of course, there's a price." _

I stood there waiting for the price even though I knew what it was.

"_If you come with me, I'll let Sarah go." _The figure said.

"You…You BASTARD!" Zidane yelled.

"So…if I come with you, you'll let Sarah go?" I asked. Zidane looked at me kind of shocked.

"Missy, your not going to go with him are you?" Zidane asked saddened.

"I don't think I have a choice." I said looking down at the ground. I climbed up out of the window and pulled myself up onto the roof.

"Missy, wait!" Zidane yelled.

I stood on the roof with my head still down. Now I was at the same level as the figure, which stood a couple of feet out from the roof, floating in mid air.

"Who are you?" I asked with my head still down.

"_Hmp. Sidluca Jaku" _the figure spoke.

"If you're using Sarah as a hostage to get me to go with you, you're definitely dumb!" I said. "For I know for a fact that…you took her soul. And you want me to trade myself for a soulless body that would never wake up until her soul is returned."

"_Smart girl you are!" _the figure said. _"I guess this body is no good then."_

The figure let go of Sarah's body that started to make its way down to the ground. I lifted up my head revealing my bright blue eyes. And again, there were no pupils or anything in my eyes. Sarah's body suddenly floated in mid air. I moved my head slowly up and down as the body followed my head and slowly floated up on the rooftop until her body laid flat on the roof.

"_So you really are the one…" _the figure said.

What was happening? What was this? I looked at my hand in confusion as a mark that looked like a Z in cursive appeared in the middle of my right palm. The Z's lines glowed bright blue just like my eyes. I stared at it for a couple of seconds until it finally disappeared. The blue light that was coming from my eyes and palm was no longer visible. I was back to "normal stage." I continued to look at my hand in confusion.

"What happened?" I asked myself.

"_Foolish girl! You sill don't know of the blood that flows in your own veins" _the figure replied.

"What blood?" I asked looking up at the figure.

"_Hmp. Never mind. I'll come back for you later and I'll be taking Sarah's soul with me" _the figure said. He then suddenly disappeared out of my sight. I wanted to ask him so many questions. I was adopted and I still have no idea who or what I am. But I know the one person with most of the answers…my foster mom, Rose.

"Missy!" Zidane called, climbing up onto the roof followed by Seth and Blank. Seth ran up to me before Zidane and Blank were able to stand up.

"WHERE'S SARAH!?" he asked desperate.

"I-," But Seth already found Sarah lying next to me. He dropped to his knees, and lifted Sarah's head.

"Sarah! Sarah!" Seth called as he shook Sarah. But it was no use. She was completely motionless. He laid her head back down and stood up.

"Is she sleeping? How was her body floating like that!?" he asked obviously not seeing the figure.

I looked at him afraid of telling him what happened to Sarah. I myself was afraid of what I was going to say. So I looked away from Seth. He grabbed my right hand and placed it in between both of his hands.

"Please, tell me!" he begged.

"Um…her body is here…but…I'm afraid her soul is gone." I answered with difficulty.

"S-She's D-D-Dead!!" Seth said letting go of my hand and dropping to his knees right next to Sarah. He had his head down so I didn't get to see his expression.

"No, not necessarily!" I said dropping down at the ground and placing my hand on his back. "All we need to do is get her soul back to her body."

"So she's dead." He asked again still looking down at his fist that he pounded on the roof.

"For now." I said sadly. "But I do promise I'll do my best to get her back."

He stayed like that for a while until finally he brought his head back up and looked at me with caring eyes.

"Thanks." He said with a sly smile on. I smiled back at him. And we leaned in towards each other to give each other a friendly embrace. When out of nowhere, a clumsy Blank came tumbling towards us. Seth and I quickly departed before Blank fell in between us.

"Blank, you klutz!" Zidane called. Blank then quickly got back up and raised his fist up to Zidane who stood there looking confused.

"KLUTZ!? YOU WERE THE ONE THAT PUSHED ME!!!" Blank yelled.

"What? I don't understand!" Zidane said, acting like Mr. Innocent even though he knew he pushed Blank. I gave a sigh knowing why he pushed Blank towards me and Seth.

Seth stood back up. "Missy, are you okay?" Seth asked reaching his hand out to help me up.

"Yeah!" I answered as I grabbed for his hand and he pulled me up. "Thanks!"

"You must be cold. Here, you can use my jacket." Seth said taking off his leather jacket and placing it over my shoulders. I pulled it tightly around me.

"I'm going to take a bath and go to sleep. I'll see you boys in the mourning!" I said walking away with the jacket over my shoulder.

Zidane, Seth, and Blank stood there until finally Missy was out of sight. Seth quickly turned towards Zidane with a big smirk on his face.

"Hey, I think Missy likes me. Did you see the way she leaned in to embrace me?" Seth said smiling. Zidane glared at him.

"Maybe…I guess." Zidane said duly.

"But it looked more like a friendly hug to me!" Blank said, trying to help Zidane, with his arms folded.

"You know, I might even ask her out or even…sleep with her." He said, **kind of **joking. But Zidane thought other wise. He reached his hands up to Seth's neck to chock him, but Blank pulled back his arms preventing him from doing that. Blank held Zidane back as Zidane continued to struggle loose.

"BLANK, LET ME **GO!" **Zidane yelled as he continued to break loose so he could punch Seth's lights out. Seth looked at Zidane confused.

"ZIDANE CHILL OUT! HE WAS JUST JOKING!" Blank yelled. Zidane suddenly stopped. Blank let go of Zidane so that Zidane was able to stand up straight now.

"You were?" Zidane asked.

"Yeah." Seth said now looking at Zidane awkwardly after the "little stunt" he tried to pull.

"Oh…sorry. Um…I was joking too. I just wanted to scare you a bit." Zidane lied. Seth gave out a laugh and slapped Zidane on the back.

"You can't scare me!" Seth said laughing.

"Ha, ha, RIGHT." Zidane said rolling his eyes.

Blank gave out a yawn and stretched out his arms. "Let's go to bed." Blank said walking over to the edge of the roof top. Zidane and Blank went down. But Seth picked up Sarah's body.

"Sarah…" he whispered to himself.

He gave out a small sigh and started to walk to the edge of the roof.

**Later on in the morning…**

We stood outside of the house ready to head up to the mountains where our airship crashed. Our airship was finally fixed thanks to Seth. But we couldn't bring the airship down here because there was no place to land the airship because of all the houses.

"Thanks! We'll get Sarah back for you. Well, I guess we'll see you later Seth." Zidane said turning around and getting ready to walk away.

"Wait!" Seth called over to Zidane. Zidane stopped and turned back around towards Seth.

"If it's okay with you, I'll like to come along." Seth said standing there just staring at Zidane for an answer. But Zidane just stood there blankly.

"Sure!" I said quickly. Zidane looked at me kind of token back.

"But you should stay here and watch Sarah's body!" Zidane said quickly. He WANTED to get away from Seth as soon as possible.

"Don't worry about it. My good friend will watch over her" he answered.

"But what about your house?" Zidane asked.

"What about it?" Seth asked with no concern.

"But what about your family?" Zidane asked.

"Don't have any" Seth answered.

"But what about your-," But I interrupted him before he asked another irrelevant question.

"Seth, so aren't you going to show us where the airship is?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Seth then started to walk in front of us. Blank followed after Seth but before Zidane walked off; I grabbed his hand and tugged him back a little.

"Zidane…are you okay?" I asked.

Zidane gave out a grin. "Of course I am!" he said.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yeah" Zidane said. "But…"

Zidane now had my full attention. The "but" word was usually used whenever something bad was going to happen…well, not necessarily.

"Never mind" he said turning around. He then started to walk but then I ran up to him and stood in front of him to stop him from walking any further.

"Tell me" I said with a pouting face on. Zidane gave out a laugh.

"Don't worry about it" he said with a big grin on his face. He then started to walk so I just gave up. I walked next to Zidane with my hands behind my back.

"Do you think Saul and Celia are okay?" I asked trying to bring up a subject.

"Yeah, there probably looking for us too" he said not even looking at me. And after that it was silent. I decided to stare at Zidane for a while. He looked at the ground with a saddened look. But then he noticed me staring.

"Is there something wrong?" Zidane asked sincerely.

"Um…no." I said quickly turning my head back down to the ground.

_Maybe it's true. Maybe Seth was right. She does seem to want Seth to come with us all the time…or maybe she's just being…nice… _Zidane thought as he stared at Missy who looked down at the ground with a saddened look.

I brought up my head noticing he was staring but then he just turned head back down to the ground. So, I turned my head back to the ground. I wonder why Zidane is so sad? I know I shouldn't ask him but I just have to know. Or at least make him feel better.

"Hey Zidane, cheer up!" I said with a smile on. "For ever minute you spend on sadness, you lose 60 seconds of happiness. So what do I have to do to make you happy?"

Zidane stared at me for a couple of seconds but then gave out a smile.

"Nothing…" Zidane continued. "But promise me…" Zidane then put his head back down. "…nothing will change between us"

I stared at him for a couple of seconds and gave out a cheerful smile.

"Of course nothing will change between us! Because I won't let it happen." I said to Zidane, who brought his head back up and stared at me with a grin on his face.

"Come on Zidane. If we keep on walking at this rate, we'll lose Seth and Blank!" I said grabbing Zidane's hand and pulling him as I ran after Blank and Seth who were far away.

_Or maybe Seth's wrong and I'm…right! _Zidane thought as Missy pulled him by the hand.

Yeah…I made this chapter with a little bit of drama I guess. It took me a while to do this, so please review!


	11. The Reunion

After a very long wait, I am back! So, I updated chapter 11 of Childhood Memories. Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Childhood Memories**

**Chapter 11: The Reunion**

**Author's P.O.V**

"We'll never find them!" Celia said following behind Saul who just squeezed himself in between two bushes.

"Would you stop nagging?" Saul said irritated.

"What about my Zidane? What if he got a boo boo?" Celia continued to cry out loud.

Saul slapped his hand over his forehead and turned towards Celia. "Look! I'm sure he's fine." Saul said really irritated.

"How do you know?" Celia asked as she continued to follow Saul.

But before Saul was able to answer, they came upon an airship. Saul walked up to the airship in amazement. Celia followed after him amazed too.

"An airship? Out here?" Saul asked himself looking up at the airship. "Great! We can jack it."

"But don't you think its weird how someone would just leave a perfectly good airship in the middle of no where?" Celia asked looking at the airship strangely.

"Yeah, I know. But we need to take the airship to find Zidane and Missy." Saul said.

"I guess its okay. I mean maybe it's just destined that we ran into an airship." Celia asked.

"Well then I guess we have to-," But before Saul was able to finish, Seth and Blank showed up from behind a couple of bushes.

"Huh?" Seth said looking over at Celia and Saul who stood by the airship. "What are you kids doing out here?"

Saul quickly brought out his sling shot that hung on his belt and placed a medal stone from his pocket on the rubber band and pulled it back.

"Don't move or I'll let go. Hurry Celia, start the airship." Saul said facing his sling shot towards Blank and Seth.

Blank gave out a laugh. "Look kid…" Blank then started to walk towards Saul. "…Stop playing around and let us-," Saul shot the medal stone straight towards Blanks head.

"YOU LITTLE TWERP!!!" Blank yelled and raised his fist up at him.

"I told you don't move." Saul said.

"You're doing it all wrong." Seth whispered over to Blank. "Watch this."

Seth then smiled at Saul. "Hi there! What a good boy, yes you are, oh yes you are. Come here boy, I'll tickle your belly and—OW!" Saul sent another one over to Seth's head.

"I'm not a dog!" Saul called out to them.

"That's it kid! Your about to get the biggest butt whooping of you life if you don't stop throwing those rocks!" Blank said angrily.

"Try me!" Saul said sticking his tongue out towards Blank.

"You asked for it kid!" Blank was right about to charge for Saul when Zidane and Missy came out from behind the bushes laughing about something, not noticing what was happening at all.

**Missy's P.O.V**

"Missy!" Saul called. I turned my head towards the direction I heard my name call from, but got interrupted by an impact by my side. Saul wrapped his arms around my waist and gave me a small hug before letting go.

"Missy where were you guys? We were looking all over for you guys!" Saul said with a desperate face on.

"We?" Zidane said confused not knowing who 'we' was. He then felt an impact from the front and fell to the ground. Celia jumped on him sending both of them down to the ground. She laid on him still embracing him. She then started to cry.

"Oh Zidane! I was so worried…that you might have died." Celia said still on him.

"A…that's nice. Um…I missed you too." Zidane lied giving her a small pat on her back. She then got up off him and whipped away her tears. Zidane got up and started to dust off his pants.

"Let me help you." Celia said starting to help Zidane dust off his pants.

"That's okay I got-Whoa!" Zidane jumped away from Celia when she slapped his butt.

"Oh…sorry!" Celia said giggling at the same time.

"Yeah…" Zidane said stepping away from Celia a little.

_Is it me or did she do that on purpose? _Zidane thought.

How nasty could she get!? She must still like Zidane even after that incident we had. She's such a slut! Why would anyone like her-Whoa! Am I jealous? I can't be. I mean, why would I be?

"Hey Zidane, you wanna sit next to me on the airship? We can-," I quickly interrupted Celia before she dragged him into the airship.

"Zidane didn't you forget to…um…grab your dagger you left stabbed in the tree?" I said giving Zidane a wink hoping he would get it. At first he looked at me confused but then got the message.

"Oh, that's right! Geez! How could I forget?" Zidane said shrugging his shoulders. "I'll meet up with you in the airship later." Zidane said to Celia, walking towards me.

"Okay. Don't forget!" Celia said walking to the airship. As soon as she was out of our sight we started to talk again.

"She's crazy!" Zidane said quickly.

"You think so?" I asked not looking at Zidane and walking up to the rock next to me, and sitting on it.

"I **know **so!" Zidane said leaning against the tree next to me.

"You're so mean." I said, kind of laughing.

"I'm only telling the truth." Zidane said with his hands behind his head.

"Well, I'm sure you did something like that to a girl at least once." I said now looking at him.

"Heh, heh. I accidentally grabbed Princess Garnet's…you know." He said scratching the back of his head kind of embarrassed. "You must have done something too?"

"Sorry, but my names not Zidane. I'm a good girl! I've never done anything bad." I said proud of myself.

"You're kidding me! You must have at least beaten up someone or stole something." Zidane said.

"Never. Even though I was taught how to fight." I simply said.

"You must have at least done something wrong?" Zidane said standing up straight now.

"To tell you the truth, ever since I left you and Baku I was locked up in my house." I said with no sadness in my voice at all.

"Locked up?" he asked again.

"I wasn't allowed to leave the house unless my foster mom was with me." I said, looking at my fingers as if it was suddenly interesting.

"So you mean you've never left your house exactly?" Zidane said.

"Yeah. I guess." I said.

"But what about your friends and all?" He asked.

"I didn't have any." I simply said.

"You didn't even have a boyfriend?" He asked really shocked now.

"No. Never," I said.

"Geez! Even I dated more then I can handle. But you didn't even have at least one? You're joking right?" he asked.

"I didn't really care for boyfriends." I said, standing up off the rock and walked towards the airship. Zidane chased after me.

"So are you interested in having one?" Zidane asked which made me stop walking. I turned towards him curious.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just asking." Zidane said quickly.

"I don't know." I said, now continuing to walk towards the airship.

"Not even a tinny bit?" Zidane said, using his hand and making a small spot in between his pointer and thumb to indicate a tinny bit. He stood in front of me to prevent me from walking any further. I gave out a small sigh.

"Zidane. Why do you want to know so badly?" I asked putting my hands up on my hips.

"Because-," Seth interrupted Zidane's sentence when he called down from up on the airship.

"WE'RE GOING TO LEAVE! YOU GUYS NEED TO GET ON!" Seth called down to them from up on the airship.

"Let's get on before they leave without us." I said, walking up to the ladder on the side of the airship leading up to the dock.

As soon as we reached the top of the dock, Celia was there waiting for Zidane already.

"Come on Zidane!" She hurried over to Zidane and grabbed his hand.

"Wait! I mean…ugh…You know I would like to come with you but my back is acting up again. I need to go and lay down on a bed." Zidane said, grabbing onto his back and hutching forward.

"Oh your poor thing! Let me help you by messaging your back." Celia said, running behind him and was going to massage his back but he sprung straight up.

"Oh, well what do you know! My back is feeling much better!" He said, backing away from Celia. "Heh, heh."

"So I guess we can watch the sight together!" Celia said kind of giggling.

"Um…" But Celia already grabbed his hands and was going to pull him away but Zidane stopped himself from getting pulled any further.

"Wait! It won't be fair to just leave Missy here. Missy, you wanna come with me- I mean, us?" Zidane asked, hoping I would say yes. But before I even knew what to do, Seth came in from behind me.

"That's okay Zidane. I'll take Missy so you and Celia can be alone." Seth said, with a smirk on his face.

"That's okay, Missy can join us." Zidane said, trying to force a smile on.

"I don't mind really. I want to talk to Missy in private anyway." Seth said smiling.

"Come on, Ziddy! Let's go!" Celia said, grabbing onto Zidane's hand.

_Ziddy? What kind of name is that? _Zidane thought to himself.

Ziddy? Wow, she's already got a nick name for Zidane. She must really like Zidane. I mean, it's only obvious.

"Missy, can I talk to you alone?" Seth asked. Celia continued to tug on Zidane's hand but Zidane just stood there staring at me waiting for what I was going to say.

"Is it really important?" I asked before I answered him.

"It's about Sarah" he said with his head kind of down. I gave out a slight frown.

"Of course I will." I said still sad on what happened to Sarah. I then turned around so that my back was facing Zidane and Celia and walked beside Seth. Zidane then turned back around kind of mad and sad at the same time and started to walk the other way.

He must have been sad because he forgot he was holding Celia's hand. I turned my head back around to see Zidane holding Celia's hand. So I slowly turned my head around kind of mad but sad at the same time. I then wrapped my arms around Seth's arm, mad at what I just saw, taking Seth by surprise and continued to walk.

Zidane then turned his head back around to find me and Seth arm to arm. So he slowly turned his head back around really mad, and gripped his hand onto Celia's harder.

Seth and I then finally reached the end of the dock. I was leaning against the railing looking down at the ocean as we flew over it. I was still thinking of Zidane and Celia. I couldn't get it out of my head. I was so stupid to think Zidane had feelings for me. Celia actually deserves him, not me. She had the courage to show everyone that she likes Zidane. But I can't even hold his hand in public. I'm not embarrassed of Zidane at all…I'm actually embarrassed of myself.

"Missy?" Seth called my name out softly.

"Huh?" I said, turning my head to the side to find Seth's face so close to mine that we were only inches apart. He then leaned forward and kissed me softly on my lips. My eyes opened up in shock. I didn't know what to do. Should I pull back? Or just stay like this? Seth had his eyes closed. He then pressed his lips a little harder against my lips before pulling away. I just stood there still shocked. I didn't know what do say, or do. The only thing I was able to escape through my lips were…

"…Zidane…"

You know what to do, **read and review!**

…Hey, that rhymes!


End file.
